


Our Crazy Lives

by cookiesandcream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, toddler niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandcream/pseuds/cookiesandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a boyband named One Direction made up of four members who together have become the biggest band in the world.  Thing is they're all in a relationship together. And then one day they adopt a bright blue eyed two year old named Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

It was a typical day in London, average weather a few bursts of sunlight that would be quickly covered by grey clouds and some drizzles of rain. So the boys decided to stay inside for the day not really feeling like going anywhere since this is one of the very few days they have off. The four boys were tangled together on their medium sized couch watching reruns of 'Friends'; Louis being the one on the long cushion that stuck out from the other cushions of the couch with his feet sprawled on Liam's lap who was squished against Zayn and Harry. 

Then as Harry reached for a handful of popcorn Liam squirmed around to let Harry up to grab popcorn causing Louis legs to go up just knocking Louis off balance who rolled not so lightly to the floor, causing the other three boys to laugh. "We need a bigger couch", Zayn says between laughs and Louis sits up and points at Zayn 

"I second that." Louis then gets up and grabs a handful of popcorn settling to the floor by the couch to sit on so he could lean up against it. The next episode came up on the marathon of 'Friends' and Rachel was having her daughters first birthday party and it gave Louis an idea. He smirked and got up to block the TV making the other boys groan in protest and his smirk turned to a big full out grin.

"Uh oh Louis's got the look again" Harry says looking at Louis with a confused expression sitting up more ready for any sort of random act Louis might do. Liam and Zayn sat up a little too glancing at Louis with the same expression as Harry. "I've got an idea!" Louis shrieks

"oh yeah mate and what just is this crazy idea of yours?" Zayn says half heartedly. Then Louis glances at them then points to the TV where Rachel's daughter is on the screen and the other boys just look at him like he is crazy because they don't get what he's trying to point out. "We should adopt a kid!" Louis finally says then anxiously looks for their reactions to the idea.

"Uh Lou are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?" Liam asks worriedly and Louis shakes his head frantically "No! I just saying we should adopt a kid take our relationship to the next level. We can be busy instead of sitting around lazily watching 'Friends' DVD's over and over. It will be fun having a little kid running around here and we can bring she or he on tour." Louis explains and looks to them with a hopeful expression. Harry looks up from his lap and looks a Louis and smiles big like and idiot and jumps up next to Louis, "i think Lou here is right this time-" Harry gets interrupted by Louis smacking him "I mean it would be fun with a little kid around with all their cuteness and stuff!" Harry squeals and Zayn laughs at him.

"i agree with Harry and Lou here we could liven up the house a bit"

This left Liam to make a decision in front of Harry and Louis making puppy faces at him and Liam stares at them for what felt like minutes but it was only a few seconds before he gave in. "Fine! But we have to check with the management first you'll know they be pissed if we don't tell them" Liam logically answers and they all nod vigorously shouting 'thank you' here and there while Zayn runs to go find his cell phone and once he finds it on the kitchen counter he dials the numbers runs back to the boys and puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" the voice of Jim from their management echoes throughout the dimly lit room and they all let out a little tiny sigh of relief because Jim was an understanding guy "Boys?" Jim's voice snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Yes sorry were here" Zayn says calmly

"Whats wrong boys?' Jim asks seriously and they all stare at the phone to each other to see who would ask and their eyes make and agreement to let Liam ask because they think he is sensible and he's the only one Louis can't brainwash into foolishness. "Um we were wondering if we could um.." Liam stuttered a bit before resuming "If we could adopt a kid". They heard movement on the phone and then a few muffled words. They all held their breaths waiting for the answer, sure the management knew about their relationship but that doesn't really give a boost to their hopeful answer.

"Alright boys I just talked to everyone else and we all agreed that you could adopt. Congratulations boys." And with that they ended the call and the boys all did one of their famous group hugs, and cheered kissing each others cheeks. 

"Well boys lets go get this cutie! Whoever he or she is!" Harry cheers running out the door forgetting the keys, but Louis grabs them and they pile in and drive to the nearest orphanage hoping to find their soon to be kid.


	2. Baby Blue Eyes

The boys reached the nearest orphange that looked decent in about 15 minutes it was called Riverside Acres. Louis parked the closest he could to the front of the brick building and they all climb out of the car and begin to walk towards the entrance with their heads down so nobody would get a complete glance at them. Harry nearly sprinted forwards to the glass door and opened up the door to go inside the other boys right on his tail.

They looked around and there was some paintings framed on the baby blue walls, and they saw a woman who looked about 30 years old behind a receptionists desk. The woman looked at the four boys and put on a fake warm smile, she wore red glasses with her hair in a bun with some dangling hairs from either side of her face. "How may I help you boys?" she asks politely and Liam decides to step up.  _I dont know why I'm always the one stepping up_ Liam thinks to himself but smiles anyway.

"Um we'd like to adopt" Liam says clearly and the woman and she opens a drawer and takes out a pen and clicks the end to get the pen to write. "Alright I just need your names and then you can followe me" she says in a monotone voice. "Put down Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Harry Styles" Harry says wanting to join the action. The woman nods and motions them to follow her.

She leads them through a hallway full of painted handprints on the walls and they ended up at another set of glass doors where they could see children jumping around all over a jungle gym or playing jump rope or hop scotch. "Now boys what age or gender are we looking for?" the woman asks and the boys all look at eachother and as if they read eachothers minds they all say "A boy.'

"We dont know they age exactly but I think we'd preffer a young one. Correct me if I'm wrong boys" Louis says looking at them all and they all agree with Louis's answer. She then explains to them the area in which most of those kids are and who to go to if they needed any help and with that she left. 

"well boys are we ready?" Zayn asks smiling big with his tan hand already on the handle and they all nod excitedly and he clutches the door knob tighter and yanks it open and they hear playful yells and screams fromt he children. "Okay since theres so many kids I think we should split up, liam and harry you go that way' Louis points right "and me and zayn will go left and we'll meet in the center yeah?" Louis asks and they all say 'yeah' and part their ways.

\--

Harry and Liam walked close together looking around at the different children none catching their eyes until their eyes reach as small boy curled up against a small tree near a sandbox clutching a teddy bear close to his chest looking at the other kids. They both look at eachother and then back to the boy and they smile and nod making their way to the boy.

Once they reach the boy they croutch down to his level and the little boy looks up at them with big blue eyes and both boys internally coo at his cuteness, "Hiya there buddy" Harry starts and the boy smiles shyly at him and untucks his legs from his face giving off hope to the two boys. "Im Harry and this is Liam whats your name?" and the boy looks at them and then focuses on something "N-N-iul" the boy says clearly not the best talker yet but his voice comes off as irish which makes the boy coo for real this time. 

"Hi niall" Liam says smiling at the young boy and the boy makes grabby hands at them signaling he wanted to be picked up. Liam happily complies and lifts Niall up adjusting him on his hip and Niall reaches up and pokes Liam's nose and giggles. Liam grins and tries to poke the boys nose lightly but Niall grabs his finger and puts it in his mouth sucking on it and nibbling on it a bit. "Owie!" Liam cries as he pretends that it hurt and Niall giggles again as Liam gently pulls his finger from his mouth.

Then Liam starts tickling the boy who giggles again and Harry looks at the boy with a huge smile on his face. "you like that?" he cooes and Niall giggles again and makes grabby hands at Harry and Liam hands the boy over to Harry who adjusts the boy on his left hip. Niall then lightly tugs on Harry's curls and giggles and Harry in return pokes the boys belly causing him to giggle loudly.

This caught the attention of Louis and Zayn who look to their left to find Harry and Liam with a boy who is tugging on Harry's curls with giggles falling from his mouth and they walk over to the three. "He seems to like you Haz" Louis says which makes Harry jump and turn around. "Whose the cutie?" Zayn asks ruffling the boys blonde hair which causes the boy tense but he allows Zayn to do it.

"This is Niall but he's a bit shy at first so be careful" Liam says and Zayn and Louis nod as they introduce themselves. "Hi buddy I'm Zayn and this is Louis were here with Liam and Harry." Zayn says sweetly practically cooing when the boy lifts his head out of Harry's chest his blue eyes shining with wonder. "Your very cute" Louis babbles in a baby voice and goes to poke his cute button nose but instead Niall grabs his finger like he did with Liam and sucks on it, nibbling a bit causing everyone to coo and Niall giggle.

Liam then clamps his hands together to gather everybody's attention. "So boys did you find anybody you like?" Liam asks hoping they didn't because he liked the cute boy right in front of them, and both Louis and Zayn see that. "Yeah we did! And he's a total cutie pie!" Louis exclaims smiling big as he watches both Harry and Liam's hopeful faces fall. "And he's right over.." They look over to the other side and use their fingers to point "...Here!" Louis says tickling the blonde who giggles.

"Really?!' Liam asks happily smiling at the two of them and they both nod eagerly "Yep!" Zayn says and kisses the boys nose and the blonde reaches up and tries to copy Zayn by kissing his nose the same way although it was a sloppy kiss it was still adorable which made all of them coo.

"So can we get him?' Harry asks hopeflly and Liam raises his hand "I second that" and Zayn  does the same as Liam "I third" and they all stare at Louis who smirks at them and innocently asks them "What?".

"Do you wanna adopt Niall?" Liam repeats and Louis looks a him like he's an idiot "Of course I do!" and they all cheer making the boy smile big at them. "Yay now lets go adopt this cutie" Zayn says snatching Niall from Harry who gasps and Zayn smirks at him when Niall nuzzles into his chest. They walk over to the nearest helper who is about 50 to 60 years old and Niall immediatly buries his head deeper into Zayn's chest not looking at the woman. "What are you doing?" her gravely voice asks 

"We want to adopt little Nialler here" Louis says and the woman looks at Niall and shakes her head "You want him?" she asks and they all nod "Okay alright follow me" and she leads them to an office back towards the front and she knocks on the door "Come in" and they all pile in one after another coming face to face with a woman with short hair spikes and the end where they fall on her shoulders. 

"Are you boys here to adopt?" the woman asks and they all nod "And you wanna adopt this little fella here right?" she asks and they all nod once again "Okay well heres what you'd want to know about Niall. His full name is Niall James Horan his parents died in a car crash leaving him here because there was no family left. He is two years old and his birthday is on September 13th. This little fella will give you anything you feed him and he has no allergies. But the boy is claustrophobic so dont really put him in small spaces. Also he kind of walks but he prefers crawling around a bit more and he's starting with his speech." The woman describes "But if you didnt get that all it will be in his files. Now are you all over eighteen?" she aks they all nod and she gets out some papers for them to sign.

Once they are done signing the papers the lady smiles at them "Congratulations boys you have adopted Niall but in two weeks a caretaker will come over every once in a while to check on how you are with him" They all shake hand with her and walk out of the office and Harry goes "Well boys here's our kid I mean our kid!" Harry says happily jumping up and down causing Niall to quietly giggle.

"So Nialler are you happy you get to come home with us?" Liam asks the two year old who nods excitingly "Yesh!".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well second chapter hope you liked it! :)


	3. Lets do this, Lets do that

On their way out of the building to their car Louis started whining  "Can I hold him all of you have!" causing Niall to giggle quietly and Zayn to chuckle and reluctantly hand Niall over to Louis who immediatly blows raspberries into the boys small neck. Causing anither quiet set of giggles from the two year old, and louis tucks his little head into his chest and supports the boy by his bum as they keep their heads low and walk the rest of the way to the car.

Once they got to the car the arrangment as Louis and Zayn in the back with Niall squished in the middle so nothing would happen to they boy and the two youngest of the band in the front with Harry driving. "Hey boys do you think we should go shopping for the little fella for like food and clothes and things like that" liam asks of course being the sensible one and they all agree. Harry then takes the right that leads towards the exit for the mall when they hear a small child-like yawn coming from the blonde and they all coo at the boy who climbs himself onto Louis's lap and nuzzles his head into his neck searching for warmth and closes his eyes. 

"Well somebody's tired' Harry comments as he pulls into the mall parking lot and Louis unbuckles and gently gets out of the car and adjusts Niall in his arms carefully so he wouldn't wake the boy.

"I think we should split up like me and Liam will go get furniture or something and Louis and Harry get the rest" Zayn suggests and again they all agree  and Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Liam walk into "Baby's R Us" ( _im american so this is like the only baby store i know so sorry from non-american readers)._ Once the boys are inside Zayn and Liam go to the furniture section to the right and Harry, Louis, and Niall who was soundlessly sleeping on Louis's shoulder went left to find supplies they would need for their Nialler.

"Alright Louis give him to me" Harry says an reaches for Niall who doesn't seem to be awoken be Harry's voice and Louis pouts but hands him over anyway and the blonde stirs a bit while Harry adjusts him on his hip while he pushed the cart. "So Harold what do we need?" Louis asked looking around at the shelves "Well maybe we should start with diapers and just in case buy some pull-ups," harry starts and Louis looks for the package of pull-ups and diapers and after a minute his eyes find it towards the end of the aisle. "Check!" Louis whisper shouts and harry nods.

"Maybe some bottles or sippy cups" Harry says "Choose one will you" Louis says and Harry with his free hand pushes the curls from his face. "I can't because I don't know what the adoption agency did and I don't want to wake him up I mean he needs a nap its like 1o' clock" Harry explains and then he registers all the items they needed for this section of the store, except for one item. "Are we done yet Haz?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head 'no'.

"We need rash-cream and baby wipes" and Louis whines "BUT HARRY I've been up and down this aisle its not here" and harry chuckles at his boyfriends actions "Well go and find them." And Louis then speeds off and Harry quickly puts rash cream bottles in the cart and baby wipes too that he had been blocking the view of. After a minute Louis comes back "HARREH I CANT FIND THEM!" Louis shrieks quietly but not quiet enough for Niall and Harry shushes him looking at the boy who just stirs in his sleep for a second before curling back into Harry's neck. Louis then apologizes and Haryr just smirks "by the way I found the rash-cream and the baby wipes a while ago" Harry says exaggerating the while ago.

"You little-" Louis starts and Harry puts his finger to Louis's lips and then shakes his finger "Not around children" and Louis growls lowly and makes a angry face at Harry  but it goes away quicky enough "Ugh you lets go get some clothes for this little cutie."

-

Zayn and Liam both grabbed the biggest carts they could find in the store thanks to the worker who luckily didnt seem to recongnize them, and they skimmed through aisle's that had things Louis and harry were looking for and after a few minutes they reached their section 'Baby Furniture'. "Alrighty Zayn we need a toddler bed  with bars, uh a changing table, a uh kid toilet, and a toy chest" Liam explains and they both speed off into different aisles, Liam almost crashing into the wall. Then after the aisle they met up in the aisle that was inbetween both of their aisles they were just exploring.

"Alright I got a toilet and a changing table" zayn says and points to each as he says them and then Liam says he has a bed but no bars and a toy chest. "So maybe the bars are in here" Liam suggests shrugging his shoulders and Liam goes down the aisle with Zayn in tow and they find the bars at the very last section of the aisle.

"So um i was thinking Li, uh maybe we can choose a stuffed animal for Niall please and it can be special because its from us?" Zayn pleads with his rare smile he shows and Liam reluctantly agrees as they go into the toy section and grab  a baby penguin stuffed animal. Then on the way out they almost nearly crash into Louis and Harry.

"Jeez Payne nearly killed us there" louis says sassily and they see him pushing a cart with all supplies needed and a bunch of cute outfits which they suspected came from Louis since he adores little kid outfits. "Well I got quite the load here Tommo" Liam replies with a chuckle and Harry makes a quiet snicker. Is then Liam and zayn remember about the sleeping boy in Harry's arms. 

"Awh he's adorable' Zayn says looking at the tiny boy and Liam agrees "Okay I really dont wanna wake him up but he needs to pick out toys and blankets" says Liam in a pratical manner. Harry then quietly sighs and gently shakes the blonde in his arms causing the blonde's eyes to open.

Niall looks around with frightened eyes because he doesn't see the orphanage wall all he sees is bright lights and he starts to whimper a bit, until Harry cooes in his ear "Hey baby its okay" and the blonde visibly relaxes to the familiar voice and then he remembers the four men who were at the orphanage taking him home. "Hey buddie do you wanna choose some toys?" Zayn asks and Niall only really understanding toys, nods his head vigurously and Liam scoops him up from Harry's arms and places him in the toy aisle.

Niall's eyes sparkle with wonder as he looks around at all the toys and some colorful blocks catches his eye and he waddles over there a bit unsteady so Liam follows behind him making sure he doesn't fall. Then he see's superhero action figures and a big fluffy teddy bear and his eyes are lit up with adoration. Then after gathering all he toys he wanted because they loved the boy already and couldn't deny to his faces, they scooped Niall up and let niall choose a breadspread an he choose spiderman with blue and green sheets and pillows. 

After he was done they all split up to different checkouts so it wouldn't take up a line and they walked outside placed their purchases inside their van and buckled niall into his new car seat and they set off home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well theres chapter 3, hope you all like it!


	4. Our Home and Your Home

When they all arrive at home they all decide to carry in the bags first and they each took two bags except for Zayn who gots Niall out of his car seat and grabbed one bag that was left over. Niall looked at his surroundings with big eyes he saw a big house and some gate in front of the house and he realizes that they are walking toward the big house.

"You ready to go inside baby?" Zayn asks with complete adoration in his voice and Niall smiles at Zayn and pokes his nose and nods "Yesh!" Niall squeals clapping his two hands together and the other boys smile at the blonde while Harry opens the door wide open and Nialls eyes get blown wide with curiosity. They all enter a small section of the house in which they had shoes and coats and there was a hallway that lead to a great big living room but it had a medium sized couch right near the flat screen TV and there was another open door entance that lead to the kitchen and stairs at the left-back of the room. With a guest bedroom in the back and a porch connected to the house.

"You wiv herwr?" Niall asks innocently his eyes bown wide with curiosity, and they all smile at the boy and Liam comes over and pokes the boy's nose "Yes and now so do you!" Liam says and niall giggles and smiles big making them coo for the millionth time today. "Now boys who's gonna go get the boxes?" Harry asks setting down his bags "And who's staying with Nialler here?"

Louis then smiles smuggly "I've got an idea" he says and they all look bewildered at him "Oh no. Whats your plan Lou?" Liam asks and louis smile thickens "nothing bad babe just some rock paper scissors." Louis replies throwing an arm around Liam kissing his cheek. Zayn then walks over to the couch and places Niall on it "Can you stay here baby?" Zayn asks and Niall nods vigurously and Zayn kisses his nose causing the boy to flush red "Aww boys he's a blusher how much cuter can this boy get?!" Zayn nearly shrieks and they all look at the boys reddining face and coo once again.

"Well okay boys the first one to win against all of us gets to stay here with Niall" Louis explains and they all agree and after five minutes none of them have one and niall just giggles at the boys who keep making funny noises of annoyed comments or cheering loudly. After another five minutes Liam wins the games and liam cheers while the others groan loudly.

The other three walk out the door while Liam plops on the couch next to Niall who smiles at him a toothy grin. "So Nialler can I ask you something?" Liam asks in a adult/baby talk voice and Niall bobs his head up and down looking at Liam with curiosity. "Do you wear diapers or pull-ups?" Liam asks and Niall look confused for a second then he opens his mouth "Diapa" He replies pointing to his pants and Liam swears this boy's cuteness will make them all turn sappy one day. "Do you drink from a bottle or a sippy cup?" Liam asks again and Niall crinkles his small eyebrows thinking for a seocnd again "Bwoth" he answers with a proud smile

"Okay so are you hungry?" Liam questions and Niall nods making grabby hands at Liam who obliges and brings the boy to the kitchen and sits him on the counter getting one of Harry's bananas and cutting it up to bite size treats and then he does the same to strawberries. "Twank You" the boy says as he begins eating with a baby fork they recently bought although he barely knew how to use it.

The other three boys got all the boxes inside and up the stairs to the spare bedroom which is going to be Niall's bedroom and they started unloading the boxes and they put the simplest item together first which was the bars for the bed then they got the bed built and they put the mattress on and covered it in the sheets and blankets Niall chose. Zayn and Louis start building the diaper station while Harry got everything set up in the bathroom across the hall for the little boy such as bubbles towels toothbrush and toys for the bath.

Once they were done it was nearly six o'clock when they finally went downstairs and saw Liam snuggled with Niall watching a movie. "Hey boys you all set?" Liam asks and they all nod and collapse on the couch making sure not to crush Niall. "I think Niall needs a change boys whose gonna do it?" Liam asks and they all don't make a sudden movement "Well I'm gonna get dinner ready so it has to be one of you" Liam points out and Harry sits up "Oh fine I'll do it" 

He grabs Niall from Liam and marches up the stairs. "Hey baby you need a change?" Harry asks and Niall nods sheepishly "Aw its okay no need to be sad about that its perfectly fine" Harry reassures and he lays Niall down on the changing table and he takes off the diaper and throws it away cleaning Niall up and putting a fresh new diaper on the blonde and then completly changing him into his pajamas and going downstairs.

After a while dinner was ready and they all ate even Niall who ate in his high chair, while the other boys were at the dining table. They then all cuddled on the couch and watched '101 Dalmations' until Niall fell asleep and they put him to bed and decided to go to bed themsleves. They did not regret getitng the boy at all, he was the best thing that ever happened to the four of them besides the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it!


	5. And it's just the Beginning

The next morning wasn't particularly early but it wasn't that late either when Zayn woke up untangling himself from Harry who was cuddled against Liam and Louis on the other side of Liam. He got up and brushed his teeth and hopped into the shower thinking about how many more day offs they had off. It was only a early four days away till they had to go back on tour. 

He sighed and turned the water off suddenly then remembering they had a toddler in their care he quickly dried off and pulled on some sweats and a random t-shirt, it was either his or one of the boys's.

He went down the hall to Niall's room where he heard quiet whimpers, he immediatly opened the door seeing the small blonde with the blankets pulled up to his chin and he was shaking. 

"Ni?" Zayn asked curiously walking over to the boy who just seemed to notice him, once he sat the boy immediatly latched onto Zayn and cried into his shoulder when Zayn lifted him up. 

 _He seems to remember me so why is he crying?_  , Zayn thought as he hushed the young blonde. _  
_

"Babes whats wrong?" Zayn asked rocking side to side in an attempt to calm him and Niall mumbled something into his shoulder as he cried and Zayn gently lifted Niall's head off his shoulder and asked him to repeat what he had mumbled.

"Mwonsters iwn nwightmare" Niall says and Zayn cooes at how adorable he is and kisses the boys nose. "Oh baby its alright there is no more monsters here we got you now" Zayn says as he checks Niall's diaper and decides he needs a change.

Then he brings Niall over to the changing table and he strips off the pajama pants for now and takes off the boy's dirty diaper and cleaning up the little boy and putting a fresh new diaper on the boy who started blushing and putting the pajama bottoms back on the boy and taking the boy to the bathroom and settling on putting Niall on the counter while he washed his hands.

They then walked downstairs to the kitchen where they found Louis making cereal  for himself, he greeted them by kissing Zayn and kissing Niall's button nose smiling when Niall giggled.

"so baby what do you want for breakfast?" Zayn asked adjusting the boy onto his hip and kissing the boy's cheek who giggled and scrunched up his face and puts his hands tightly against his chest right under his chin looking completly adorable.

"Want what wouis hwad pwease?" Niall asking his blue eyes shining brighter than ever

Zayn agreed and put the boy in the highchair pulling it closer to closer causing Niall to giggle while Louis interacted with him, while Zayn made the boy's breakfast.

Harry came down not long after Zayn finished his breakfast for Niall who gave him bits of cereal at a time and Niall just chomped it down and he smiled at Harry when he came into the kitchen. Harry decides to play with the boy.

"Hmm I wonder what I want for breakfast this morning, hmm how about some nice cereal?" Harry opens the cabinet where the cereal is supposed to be "*GASP* Where is it? Oh no its lost! Has anybody seen it!?" harry exclaims looking around obliviously and he hears small giggles from Niall and he looks at Niall trying his best not to smile at the boy.

"Hmm what are you giggling about have you seen it?" harry asks the boy who just giggles more "Is it in that little cute tummy of yours?" Harry asks lifting the boy out of the high chair gently and blowing raspberries into his stomach making Niall go into a fit of giggles. Harry then kisses the boy's nose and puts him back into the high chair.

He see's Louis and Zayn watching him with a smile and a smirk mixed together as they resume eating, and Harry just makes some toast for himself.

A half an hour later a groggy Liam comes intot he kitchen where Niall is on Louis's lap playing with his hair the other boys just watching them "Hey boys..Hi Niall' liam says with a half-asleep smile.

"Well somebody's tired" louis comments with a smirk making Niall stand on lap holding his two little hands in his own moving them up and down as if Niall was dancing.

"Yeah well being the fact that we had a stressful day yesterday of course I am" Liam replied smartly as he kissed Niall's already red cheek. He prepares scrambled eggs for himself to eat and they all watched Louis and Niall play together until the eggs were ready. Then he put the eggs onto a plate and walked back over to the table  with the others.

Then a thought came to him "Did Niall eat?" Liam asks and looks in Liam's direction when he heard his name "Yea kinda he wanted cereal so I gave him a few pieces at a time I didn't know what else to do" Zayn replies glancing at the blonde who now was done with Liam and occupied with dancing on Louis's lap.

"Thats good babe I'm just gonna give him a few eggs" Liam says as he motions Louis to bring Niall over to him, Louis complies and plops Niall down on Liam's lap where he looked up at Liam confusingly.

"You want some eggs Ni?" liam asks holding his fork in the air with a small piece of scrambled eggs and Niall nods frantically opening his mouth. Liam chuckles and puts it into Niall's mouth 'now chew baby okay?' Liam states and niall obiedently chews and Niall has a few more pieces before they all go up to give the boy a bath.

-

They all went to the bedroom and Louis insisted on picking out the outfit of jeans and a marvel shirt with white socks and a fresh new diaper, while the bath was getting ready. Liam when they all arrived in the bathroom decided the bath water was good and added bubbles and undressed a fussy/blushing Niall who was still a bit shy at undressing but they knew it wasn't because the boy was stubborn he was just getting used to them.

"Don't worry baby it's okay no need to be embarrsed, how about I quickly cover my eyes and put you in the tubby alright?' Liam says soothingly as Niall relaxed and let Liam put him down into the tub. Harry added some toys to the bath and the boy quickly got over nerves and started playing around with the bubbles and the toys. After a little bit they started washing the boy who was more accepting now.

They took him out of the bath and wrapped him in a fluffy towel before carrying him back to his room to be changed. Harry layed the boy down on the changing table and then motioned louis to come and put a diaper on the boy, which Louis did. 

Harry dressed the small boy in the outfit Louis chose out and he tickled the boy after he was done so he wouldn't be embarrased, this caused the boy to giggle and have a fit of squirming around while he tickled him.

"Hey Ni do you want to play with some of your toys?' Zayn asked taking some out when the boy nodded, he took out some legos, and action figures and the blonde immediatly grabbed the action figures and started making them fly all around the air. 

They didn't expect to be made to play as one of the action figures by Niall, who seemed to be having a blast until he heard a ring come from Zayn's back pocket.

"Whys ywou rwingin?" Niall asks innocently and Zayn chuckles and kisses Niall's forehead telling him he'll be right back and that the others were still going to play.

Zayn walked out into the hallway and answered his phone not checking for the caller i.d. "Hello?" Zayn answered gruffly and he heard rustling on his phone "Hi Zayn" the person on the other says. "Hey Paul whats up?" Zayn asks a tad bit worried because this was a day off and more importantly their first day with Niall.  "I heard you got a kida congratulations!" Paul says "But why didn't I meet him yet!?' Paul demands and Zayn chuckles "Uh because were trying to bond with him a little bit I mean we got him late yesterday, but you can come over for dinner if you want, we'll make Haz cook" Zayn suggests

"Okay around time ya think?" Paul asks and Zayn tells him to come around six o'clock. Once he's done on the phone he goes back into the room where Niall is giggling while running until he crashes into Zayn's legs and holds him tight.

"Hi there whats happening here?" Zayn asks they all chuckle while Niall giggles "We were pwayin dwuck dwuck gwoose!" Niall says proudly and Liam goes up and snatches Niall from Zayn's legs and holds him against his side 'but somebody apparently doesn't know how to play!" liam jokes as he pokes niall's tummy sending him into a fit of giggles.

"I sworry I sworry" Niall cries with a giggle and Liam arruptly stops and says "Are you really sorry?" Liam asks and Niall nods with a smile  "Yesh!" and Liam pokes the boy's nose and Niall grabs his finger and sticks it in his mouth like he did with them at the orphanage they all laugh besides niall who giggles.

"So who was on the phone Zee?" Louis asks and Zayn smiles "Nothing management wise but Paul is coming for dinner because he wants to see the cutie, so Haz your gonna have to cook" Zayn explains and Harry groans "Do I have to?"

"Yes but not now he's coming around six so what do we want to do till then?" Zayn asks mostly directing to Niall who looks confused for a second and puts on a thinking face that is adorable. "Pwer Rwangers!" He shrieks and they all chuckle while they go downstairs and look on the TV for power rangers and luckily its on, and Niall sprawls himself on Harry's lap and bounces up and down every time they win a battle in the episode.

They watch some other shows like 'Seasame Street' which Niall seems to understand more than power rangers because of his age "Cwookie Mwonster!" He shouts when the blue monster comes on.

They watch different shows and movies for a couple hours and its now four o'clock, just two hours until Paul arrives. Harry starts to make dinner which is some chicken and some rice and the others begin cleaning up leaving Niall to watch some more toons until he became bored and decided to look around. 

He wobbily got onto his feet nearly falling but he straightened himself out with the help of the couch. He waddled over to the right of the living room walking around the back of the couch where there was a glass wall that was to stop the cold London weather to be inside the house, it also connected to the porch outside. The boy got excited because he hadn't seen this before.

Before he knew it, his head connected with the glass wall which was pretty thick and he fell on his bottom. The boy thought he could just walked out there but there was a clear wall in front of him. However at the sudden thump Harry got curious and saw Niall on his bottom staring at the glass wall confusingly, Harry suddenely realized he tohught there was no wall there.

He chuckled and walked over to the blonde who had a bit of tears in his eyes and a bright red spot on his head. "Oo baby are you okay?" Harry asks and picks the boy up and holds him against his chest which they boy complied and buried his face in Harry's neck. "Does your head hurt babes?' Harry asks worringly setting the boy on the counter in the kitchen and the boy shrugged.

 Harry decided to get one of the mini ice packs and wrapped in a cloth holding it against the boy's head who shuddered at first from the cold touch but then leaned into the feeling then he pulled Harry's hand down when his head felt better and Harry kissed the boo boo making the boy smile. He kept the boy occupied while cooking letting the boy taste a piece of chicken, but he made sure he chewed and swallowed correctly and the boy smiled big at the taste "It gwood!"

Not soon after the other came down changed from sweatpants and such wondering why the blonde wasn't on the couch they hurried into the kitchen to see if Harry knew where he was, but they walked in briskly finding niall on the kitchen counter with Harry cooking yet entertaining the boy.

"Hey haz'" Liam says kissing Harry's dimples and then greeting Niall and pecking his forehead. "So how is this little Nialler on the counter and not on the couch?" Louis asks

"I found him on his butt with a red mark on his head staring at the window door thing with confusion so I carried him over hee and put an ice pack on his head. The boy must've thought he could just walk right outside" Harry said with a chuckle while poring some rice into the hot water on the stove. The other three observe Niall's head who has a tiny bump on his forehead which Liam exaggerated to be big.

"Does your head hurt niall?" Liam asked staring at the bump and the blonde shakes his head "No" and then he giggles when Louis makes a 'crazy' symbol and points to Liam. "Are you sure?" Liam asks again

"Liam for gods sake leave the poor boy alone he said it didn't hurt" Louis says as he grabs Niall and kisses Harry's cheek. Liam sighs and Zayn pats his back and kisses him on the lips "Its alright babe you just gotta tone it down a bit. Now c'mon we can't have Louis corrupting him into mischief" Zayn says and liam smiles and they walk out and pillows come in contact with their faces, and they hear Louis' laughing and Niall's giggle happening. 

"Too late for that!" Louis shrieks with laughter and the other two chuckle along and they have a pillow fight and it was getting rowdy before Harry came in and swooped Niall away before things got to physical. "How many times am I gonna save you today?" Harry comments and pokes Niall's nose getting the process of his finger in Niall's mouth and Harry gently pulls his finger out and tickles his belly causing a fit of giggles from the boy.

-

Not long after does Paul arrive and Liam allows him into the living room where Harry is holding Niall with Louis and Zayn on the couch who wave at Paul.

However once Niall sees a stranger come in he buries his face into Harry's neck who rubs his back soothingly. "Hey Paul" Harry greets and Paul half hugs him "So is this the one?" Paul asks and they all nod with smiles "Yep but he's kinda shy at first so don't be in his face" liam explains

"Hey buddie, niall can you pick up your head for me?" Harry cooes and slowly but surely Niall raises his head and sees Paul immediatly who waves at the blonde "Hey Niall is it? I'm Paul I'm your daddies friend." Paul explains

"Iws it twue daddy?" Niall asks innocenty to Harry and they all sit up or stand up a bit taller and smile big at the word 'daddy' because this is the first time he has called them this name before. "..Yes Nialler this is daddy's friend he's very nice" harry answers after a pause

"Hewo" niall states burrining his head in his daddy's chest "So we all set for dinner Harry?" paul asks with a warm smile and he nods and they all walk to the dining room where Niall's highchair had been moved form the kitchen to there and Harry places him in it and puts a pile of napkins near Niall. They all sit down and Zayn gathers food for Niall cutting the chicken into smaller pieces then adults would eat and feeding him every other time he was feeding himself.

"So boys how old is Niall?" Paul asks and they smile and let Louis answer "He's two years old and his birthday is in september so it already passed."

They all finish eating and they put their plates away in the dishwasher and clean Niall up and put him in pajamas and settle him down for watching Power Rangers knowing the boy was too tired to run around. They all chat around the table in the room next to Niall.

"So is he ready for the tour I mean its in a couple of days" paul starts they all make i dont knwo faces till Zayn speaks up "Uh he's good at adjusting so I mean he could be ready for the tour but he'll be a little shy at first but I think he could manage if we don't get too bothered by fans because he is clastrophobic." Zayn says looking at the other boys.

"Yeah it'll take some getting used to I think" Liam says and Paul nods "So is he gonna be a secret or are you gonna tell the fans about your relationship and him or just friends and him" paul asks "Uhh probably not tell them because its not that we don't love eachother we do and were ready to show it and we can deal with the hate but I think adding Niall to the case is gonna be a bit hard' harry says softly and Louis rubs his back and kisses his ear and whispers "I love you".

"I think we all agree with Harry here" Louis speaks up and Paul nods "Speaking of Niall I'm going to go check on him" Zayn says and goes out to the living room where he finds the blonde asleep with tom and jerry palying on the TV. He shuts off the TV and picks Niall up gently who just opens his eyes sleepily 'Don't worry bud were gonna say goodnight then you get to sleep" Zayn cooes 

They all kiss Niall's forhead and cheek saying goodnight, with Paul just say's goodnight to the boy and Zayn carries him to bed and lays him down  pulling the blankets up to his chin and he kissed Niall's forehead mumuring a goodnight. "Baba wait!" Niall cries sleepily and Zayn smiles because he got called Baba and he turns around and aks the boy whats wrong.

Ywou nweed cweck mwonsters" Niall says and Zayn just smiles and looks under the bed finding nothing "Nothing there" and he goes behind the door "Nothing here" and he goes to the closet and opens it "Nothing in here either" and he walks over to the bed and kissed his forehead once more before exiting seeing the blonde already asleep.

When he goes down the stairs he finds Paul with a jacket on syaing goodbye and he leaves. The four boys decide to cuddle and watch spider-man. When it ended it was 11:30pm and they decided to go to bed stripping off their clothes to nothing but boxers and hopping in the king sized bed all of them kissing the other three goodnight.

They all decided that today was wonderful but it was only the beginning of their adventure with the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update! :)


	6. The Real Deal

The four boys had a blast with over the next course of days, they went to the park which was Niall's favorite place now, and they went to the zoo and Niall declared he loved the giraffes and elephants, and the rest of the days they stayed home watched TV shows and movies cuddling all day. And the most exciting time was when Niall finally called Liam 'Papa' and he called Louis 'Dada'. However today was the day they had to go back on tour and the boys were freaking out  _What if niall didn't like everyone or if he didn't like traveling around so much?_

Liam was scrambling around in Niall's room packing all the nessacities like diapers, wipes, clothes, blankets, pillows, hats and gloves  ~~which he bought just in case.~~ He did this while Harry got towels and washing things like soap and bubbles and the bath toys, and Zayn and Louis occupied the boy with food while packing food for the trip as in Niall's bottles and sippy cups.

After Harry was done with packaging the bathroom things he brought all of the suitcases downstairs apart from Niall's and he trudged up the stairs with Niall to help Liam witht he suitcase. He opened the door and a flustered Liam was scrambling everywhere still, and Liam was only obvious to the presence of Harry and he raised his voice a bit "Harry get Niall!" 

The sound was loud to Niall and all he heard was anger in his voice and he whimpered and buried his face in Harry's chest. Liam heard the whimper and saw the blonde in Harry's arms his face not visible  _Oh shit_ Liam thought.

"Nice going Liam" harry remarked and Liam placed what was in his hand in the suitcase and walked over "Niall hey baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you will you forgive me I'm not mad at you" Liam says gently rubbing the boy's back reasurringly and the boy lifted his head and slightly smiled "It owkay Papa" and Liam takes him from Harry and sees some tears in the boys eyes and he kisses the tears away making Niall smile turn a bit brighter.

"Do you wanna chose some toys your gonna want for a couple of days?" Liam says carefully putting the boy down near his toy trunk and the boy takes out his teddy bear and his power rangers action figures and blocks and his toy cars then smiled up at Liam and made grabby hands and Harry took the boy up in his arms "Daddy bwanket too?" Niall asks ponting at his favorite blanket and then his eyes flashed as he saw his penguin sticking out from under the bed he tried to squirm out of Hary's arms to get it but Harry wasn't alowing it.

"sorry bub but we have to go" Harry says taking a thrashing Niall with him downstairs as Liam zipped up his bags and curious to what Niall wanted on the ground he squatted down and saw the small baby penguin stuffed animal Niall always sleeps with and he smiles, picks it up and heads downstairs to see a fussy Niall and the other 3 trying to calm him down.

"Down! peas" Niall begs thrashing ,but Harry wouldn't budge "Babes whats wrong?" Zayn asks and Niall shakes his head over and over again wanting to be let down to go get his penguin because Papa said they'd be gone for a few days and he loved Poco which he decided to name the penguin yet none of the boys kenw that "Poco!" Niall yells wriggling his way out of Harry's arms and towards the steps until he trips but Liam catches him in time.

"Papa wet gwo! Poco upstwairs!" Niall pleads tears coming down his face until Liam reaches into his back pocket "Is this Poco?" he asks as he holds out the penguin and Niall nods frantically trying to grab him but Liam pulls it away for a second and Niall looks like he is gonna cry again "Before you have Poco you need to apologize can you do that for me?" liam asks and Niall nods

"I swrry Papa I a meany" Niall says as he hugs at Liam's neck and Liam chuckles "Your not a meany sweetie" Liam assures and Niall looks at the stuffed animal then back at Liam with hopeful eyes "Hang on there cowboy you still need to apologize to Harry and-" Liam gets interuptted by Niall poking his nose "no Papa its daddy not hawy" Niall says with total innocence and all of the boys coo over the boy.

"Hey bud I'm sorry I didn't know your penguin was there I would've let you get it if it was there" Harry apologizes and Niall makes a confused face and then makes grabby hands at harry who complies "No I swrry Daddy I mwean" Niall says and hugs Harry tight but he apologizes to his other daddies too.

"Oh shoot guys we gotta go or were gonna be late" Zayn says grabbing his suitcase and the baby bathroom bag and running out the door with Louis in tow with the food bag and his own suitcase and the car keys. Liam grabs Niall's suitcase from his side along with the toy bag and his own suitcase and was just about to run off when he realized he promised Niall the penguin back and he ran back.

Niall thought he was still in trouble so he made a pouty face when he saw Liam about to leave  _No Poco for me, me a bad boy_ he thought as Harry grabbed Niall's jacket and put it on him kissing the boy's pout and lifting him up while grabbing his own suitcase when he saw Liam come back quickly. "What did you forget babe?" Harry asks as he sees Liam. 

The moment Liam sees the frown on the toddler's face he runs over kisses the boys forehead whispering "your not a bad boy Niall I forgot about Poco here you go" Liam says and gives Poco to Niall while kissing Niall's head again and kissing Harry's cheek and he runs out. Harry sees a bright smile appear on the boys face and he begins to follow Liam in tow getting to the car in a fast speed of walking.

After five minutes of being in the car Niall fell instantly asleep and all the boys cooed as they watched him sleep except for Louis who was keeping his eyes on the road. "I feel bad I made him cry" Harry puted but Zayn kissed the put of his lips and pulled him the closest he could with Niall's carseat. "Babe its okay you didn't see the stuffed animal and anyways we woke him up early this morning to get everything ready so he was tired" Zayn soothes

"Yeah and he's only one he doesn't really know any better but he'll get better" Liam adds reassuringly then they all listen to music on the way to the airport.

-

Once they get to the airport they all climb out to see Paul and the rest of the crew and band outside checking in and they get in line while Paul checks the five of them in all of their suitcases being handlled to the plane. They have to go through baggage check and security check and sadly they have to wake Niall up for it and he cries out when they gently put Poco in the bin but Louis reassures that Poco will be fine and Niall believes his Dada.

Liam and Harry go through first in the metal detector leaving Zayn and Louis to Niall. "Okay bub your gonna have to walk thorugh that doorway and then wait there and we'll help you out okay?" Louis asks and Niall nods as he is set down on the ground he begins to waddle over and luckily makes through the detectro without any beeps nor tripping and then Louis and Zayn go and Zayn swoops Niall up helping him with getting his shoes and jacket on. Louis grabs Poco and gives it to Niall telling him to hold on to it tightlyand Niall nods saluting Louis and Louis smiles and kisses his cheek. Zayn then lifts Niall up and makes sure Niall is holding onto Poco he then pulls Niall's head gently into the crook of his neck.

"Baby if you hear shouting or see flashing or screams dont show your face okay" Zayn says and Niall looks at him with curious eyes but nods anyway "Good boy" Zayn says getting in the circle of security  before they enter the paparazii zone and once they do questions are flying everywhere none answered and they kept moving along towards the plane, Zayn somehow heard Niall whimper through all the noise he stroked the boys back and felt him shaking.

In a few minutes they made it to the plane and Zayn put Niall down in the middle of him and Harry and he had tears in his eyes and was clutching the penguin tightly. "Hey babes its okay were not there anymore your here with us your okay" Harry tries to comfort the boy and then liam and Louis come over and they all comfort the blonde back to sleep and they buckle the blonde in and drape a blanket over him.

Today was a long day for the boys and they had another part of the day on this flight so they mostly listened to music while Zayn and Louis fell asleep leaving Harry to listen to his music while watching over the blonde with Liam watching the TV in front of him.

They hope tommorow will be easier than today but for now they relax and they all one way or another fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Chapter 6..I wanted to get this done today because I'm going on vacation tomorrow so sorry if its a bit rushed


	7. It's Time

When Niall awoke again he opened his eyes and saw unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to move around but he was tangled in his blanket and the belt of the chair strapped closely to him.

He whimpered quite loudly starting to feel like walls were closing in on him. Lucky for the blonde Harry had noticed the blondes whimper and he saw the boy begin to shake quite a bit.

So he unbuckled his seatbelt and kneeled the best he could in front of Niall "Niall babes whats wrong?" Harry asked gently and the boy stopped shaking slightly and he wiggled around in his seat. "I stwck I stwck!" Niall cried and Harry tried his best not to chuckle so he quickly undid Niall's belt and helped him out of the blanket. He then scooped him up and did the best he could to stand up and walk out in the aisle of the plane.

"shh babes its okay" harry comforted the blonde as he rocked himself side to side with the boy strung tightly like a koala to his waist. Once the boy finally calmed down Harry checked the boys diaper to see if he needed a change.

His eyes widened and he grabbed the diaper bag from under Liam's chair while trying not to wake him. Harry walked to the back of the plane and went into the bathroom to change Niall's diaper.

Once he pulled the pants down he found they were soaked through, and that is diaper was full. Niall whimpered as Harry untaped his diaper and threw it away, Harry quickly got to work and cleaned Niall up while applying cream on Niall because of a rash begining to grow.

Harry then thought he would distract Niall while fastening a new diaper because it would be a bit painful with his rash so he decided to kiss Niall's nose and blow raspberries into his cheek making Niall giggle.

Lucky for Harry he got the diaper on with ease and luckily they had an extra pair of pants for Niall to wear instead of the wet ones he had on earlier. He dressed Niall quickly and then bounced Niall in his arms making Niall giggle. Harry poked his tummy which made Niall giggle even more.

Harry decided this kid was just to cute as he kept playing with him and now Niall started playing back tugging on Harry's curls and Harry would just shake his head in favor making the boy squeal "Daddy!"

He smiled at the toddler who reached for Harry's free finger which was wagging in the air teasing Niall but it only made the boy squeal with laughter.

Harry made his way back with the boy who wouldn't stop giggling and Harry wouldn't stop smiling at his son, who was just to cute. "Daddy fwood?" Niall asks innocently and Harry smiles at the blonde and nods "of course babes" and he sets Niall on the floor while he rummaged through the snack bag.

He finally got some applesauce and he set himself down in the aisle of the plane and he sat Niall down in his lap while he started playing airplane with him and Niall just squealed saying "Fwood Daddy pwease!" but he giggled as well.

Once Niall was done Harry took out some blocks and let Niall play with them. Harry himself ate a banana while watching the blonde play. "You know just how to cheer the little fella up don't ya" Louis says making Harry jump 

"Louis you scared me!" Harry says and Louis just laughs and climbs out of his compartment of seats with Liam still sleeping  and sat on the floor besides Harry. "I thought you were asleep" Harry admitted and Louis just chuckles

"With all that giggling I'm not so sure" Louis says with a smile "What was wrong with him though before I heard him crying." Louis says more serious

"I think he got a little claustrophobic because he kept saying he was stuck with the seatbelt over him." Harry says and Louis chuckles "He said i stuck I stuck!" Harry went on "I had to bite my lip from laughing at him he was so cute" Harry admits

Louis smiles and cups Harry's face and kisses him fully on the lips and his eyes say 'I love you'  and after a few moments louis crawled over to Niall kissing his cheek making the boy's face scrunch up and he started giggling when Louis just peppered his face with kisses.

"Hiya buddy" Louis says after peppering Niall's face and niall just beams at him. "Hwi Dada! Pway wif mwe?" Niall asked innocently his eyes sparkling and shining big.

Louis just drops himself down onto his ass next to Niall and asks him "What are you playing?" and Niall holds out blocks and points to his mini tower. 

"We arw pwayin bwocks and nweed to bwuild it vwry tall" Niall explains cutely and he puts his hand up in the air as high as it goes to show him just how high. "Hmmm I don't know" Louis puts his finger to his chin pretending to think and Niall pouts "Pease Dada!" 

Louis looks at Niall pulling one of his weird faces and his hand still in the same position as before. "Hmmm I think I will" louis says and grabs a block just as Niall hugs Louis's arm and Harry pulls out his phone taking a picture of the two.

After a few minutes Liam woke up and he smiled instanly at Louis and Niall playing together and he saw Harry and got ou tof his seat and sat beside his lover. "Hey babe how are you?" Liam asks putting an arm around Harry's waist pulling the boy closer who smiled and snuggled into Liam's shoulder. "M fine" Harry mumbles with his eyes closed and Liam can tell he is tired.

"Babe you can go to sleep we won't be there for at least another hour" Liam reassures kissing Harry's temple as Harry nods and Liam can tell he's dozing off. Liam looks at his other lover Louis and his baby Niall building a tower with Niall sticking his tounge out in focus and Louis pretending to not know how to build blocks and lets the boy talk to him about building the blocks.

Liam thinks this is adorable, both of them are so cute and both get along so well. "Hey Lou" Liam breathed out and Louis seemed to take notice and he looked in his direction smiling and blowing an air kiss while Liam pretends to catch it.

After an hour passed Liam had to wake up Harry and Zayn while Louis was getting Niall ready by cleaning up the blocks and putting a extra pair of Harry's beanies on the blondes head.

Harry was not a big problem getting up  however Zayn was like always they had to shake him awake, gently though, to wake him up. They all gathered their things up and buckled themselves in for the landing although Niall didn't like the belt Harry and Zayn held the boy's hands for comfort and he relaxed.

Then after all unloading and baggage claim they had to meet up with Paul at the back outside door and that they did and Paul and other security guards let them outside safely luckily only some fans were back here. They also didn't see Niall because he was toddling while holding Zayn's hand in the protective circle.

"Well boys how are we ready for the tour?" one of the security guards asks and they all nod and smile at him.One of them grows confused when he saw Niall with the boys and holding Zayn's hand. "Whose this?" another asks and Niall cuddled into Zayn more a bit shyly and Liam just ruffled the boys hair in comfort. "Uh this is our kid we adopted his name's Niall." Liam explains

"Aww he's cute" the final security guard left besides Paul says and they all chuckle "Yeah he is but he's a little shy at first so it'll take a few warming ups to do" Liam goes on and they all nod and introduce themselves to Niall who just says his name back and buries his face back into Zayn's chest.

They drive to the arena first because they were going to leave right after the show so they could get to the next venue in time. 

While driving the boys started getting Niall to warm up to the bodyguards by telling him that they were nice and would keep them all safe. Then Niall started giggling when the bodyguards would tickle him, and Paul would get the boy to dance a little bit while standing on Zayn's legs.

Once they got to the venue they all got out one by one with Zayn still carrying Niall who had his head fully on his shoulder and his legs wrapped around  Zayn's waist once again not meeting eachother.

They all got inside and the boys decided to ask Paul about the dressing room and if they could go in there, and Paul agreed and led them to the room. Once they got inside the room they saw Lou  in the room and once she saw Zayn enter with Niall they dropped what she was doing and went over to Niall and cooed at him.

"Aw who's this little guy?" Lou asks and Niall's cheeks redden and he buries his face deeper into Zayn's neck but he still shows his face "Well uh Lou, this is Niall...we just adopted him a few days ago" Harry said 

Lou went over to Harry and slapped him lightly on the shoulder and Harry looked up confused  "How could you not tell me?!" Lou screeches and Harry's confused face goes into a slight smile "Well you know now" Harry replies cheekily shrugging his shoulders and Lou scowls at him playfully.

But she doesn't hold the face and goes over to Niall and says "Hey cutie I'm Lou a friend of your daddies" Lou explains and Niall untucks his face a little bit from Zayn's neck.

"She's one of our great friends" Harry tells Niall hoping to reassure him and he smiles when he sees Niall smile at Lou. "I won't hurt you pumpkin" Lou reassures as she reaches for Niall from Zayn who tries to protest but he sees Niall relax a bit after a moment in her arms. Lou bounces him around causing his little giggle to fill the room. After a while she places him on the couch and sets up some cartoons and a blanket for the boy while she got the boy's hair ready.

Niall seemed content with watching toons and snuggling with his blanket and stuffed penguin, and every once in a while his daddies would come and kiss the top of his head and Harry sat next to him until he had to get his hair done and Liam relplaced him.

Then when the concert was about to begin in an hour and four other boys Niall didn't know came walking in looking for Lou. Then one of the boys spotted Niall on the couch who was glancing at the boys in curiosity. "Whos this little fella?" the boy asked his hair was a mix of blonde and brown and his eyes were a hazely green color. "m Nwiall" Niall answered the boy who smiled at him with his dimples showing. 

 "well Niall I'm Ashton" and Niall stared at Ashtons hand as he stuck it out for a shake but instead Niall just gave him a high-five "Ashtwon?" Niall repeats and Ashton nods his head with a smile "how old are you Niall?" Ashton asks and Niall sticks out his finger in the air showing Ashton that he was two years old.

"Oh I see you're two! Thats a very cool age Niall! I'm nineteen do you think I have a cool age?" Ashton asks playfully and Niall hears snickers behind them and then Niall nods "Yesh nintween is cwool age" and Ashton smiles at Niall "Well thank you Niall".

Niall decides that he likes Ashton and that he was nice and funny so he decides to ask Ashton something "Do wou wike cartwoons?" Niall asks and Ashton looks at Niall "Yes I do" he replies and Niall thinks about what to ask him next and then he thinks of something "Wats youwr favowite cartwoon?"

"Well lets see I like....Tom and Jerry, have you ever seen Tom and Jerry?" Ashton replies and Niall thinks for a moment and then shakes his head meaning 'no'. "What!? What are parents making kids watch these days?" Ashton says changing the channel to a channel that has Tom and Jerry.

After a few minutes in Niall starts laughing cheering Jerry the mouse on and Ashton cheers along with him until the segment ends. "So Niall what is  _your_ favorite cartoon?" Ashton wonders aloud and Niall makes Ashton guess and he makes monkey noises and he peers around the best he can to look curious.

"Hmmm looney toons?" Ashton asks looking at Niall with a  wink expression and Niall giggles and shakes his head no. "What about curious george?" and Niall claps and giggles "Yesh!"

Right then is when Niall's daddies came back into the room "well well well what do we have here?" harry asks leaning on the top of the couch with his elbows and putting both his hands under his chin grinning.

"We watchin towm and jewry!" Niall says excitingly and they all crack smiles at the blonde "Are we?" Liam asks as he reaches over the couch grabs niall and starts tickling him making the boy giggle loudly.

"So boys i'm guessing he's yours" a boy with darker hair than Ashton says and they all nod "Yes Calum this is Niall and we adopted him just to make that clear in your mind" Zayn says with a smirk and Calum grins mischeviously walking over to Lou for his hair to be done.

Liam adjusts Niall onto his hip and grabs a clothes and diaper bag "well lets go change you okay bub?" Liam says and niall nods "Wai can I pway wif Ashtwon aftwa?" Niall asks and Liam looks at Ashton and Ashton smiles "Of course I can and I'll come and find you okay" and niall nods and then they both leave the room.

Once Liam and Niall get inside the bathroom Liam sets up the blanket on the counter and puts Niall atop it and he starts to take the random pants Niall had on and puts them into the bag and then he takes off the diaper. He sees the rash Harry warned him about and he cleans up the boy and applies some more cream to the boy's bum. Liam puts on some fresh new diaper and a pair of feetie pajamas with dinasaurs on them.

It seemed now that when you had dirty clothes you put them in the diaper bag so they can get washed and thats exactly where Liam put them and then he zipped up the bags and carried Niall out and set the boy in Louis's arms while he put the bags back.

They can hear 5SOS playing in the distance and they know they have to go soon "Hey Niall were all gonna go away for a little bit but Lou is here and will stay here and then Ashtons gonna come down and play okay?" Louis asks and Niall frowns confusingly and cocks his head to the side but he finally analyzes whats going on and nods.

"Want us to tuck you in just in case?" Zayn asks and Niall nods sheepishly and Louis brings the boy over to the couch and sits him down while Liam gets the boys blankets and pillows and stuffed animals that he sleeps with. 

They lay him down and tuck the blankets in all around the boy and let Niall watch Curious George and each of them kissed the blonde's forehead saying they loved him and saying goodnight.

"Wuv daddies too" Niall answers quietly but all the boys heard and they all smile big and thank Lou for watching him while they went on stage. Once they got down to the stage area they were rushed to their places waiting for the countdown of the clock to start after 5SOS finished. 

_3_

_2_

_1_

_  
_ _"It feels like weve been living in fast forward.."_

_  
_ After the concert they went to the dressing room to find Ashton on his phone palying 'angry birds' and Niall fast asleep with Lou nowhere in sight. "Hey ash" they greet him and he greets them right back. "How was he?" Zayn asks and Ashton shuts off his phone "when I got here Lou said he did fine except for a few questions asking where you guys were and other than that he was good and just fell asleep after a while."

They all let their shoulders relax and they smile at Ashton thanking him and then Ashton leaves to go get ready to leave for the next city. The boys stare at Niall who was fast asleep not wanting to wake up the boy because he had a long day and he looked so cute. Harry decided to take a photo and he doesn't post it or anything but he sets it as his home screen.

"How about we get the things and one of us tries to carry Niall with the blankets just not all the pillows and stuffed animal" Louis suggest and they agree and the gently pick up the stuffed animals that aren't in Niall's grip and once their all set they decide its best for Harry to pick him up. Harry scoops under the boy and over the boy gently raising him into his arms while Liam grabbed the pillow and stuffed it in the bag.

They all went into the tour bus where they put all the things they had packed up awayand set Niall who didn't wake up at all during the journey, down in an extra bunk on the bottom across from Zayn. Then they all fell asleep peacefully after the big concert and the plane ride to the country also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. But I hope you like it and I hope you all have a good Christmas! :)


	8. Sleepiness

The next month was going great for the four boys and Niall. Niall had come accustomed to everyone around him and leaving him for a little bit for the concert, he also had an unexplainable bond with Ashton and Josh both drummers for their own band and 5 Seconds of Summer. The toddler was also close with Lou their hairdresser who knew just what to do when Niall was sad or grumpy which was very rare but it happened.

Well today was one of their rare days, Niall was a bit grumpy because he didn't feel good unluckily for him his dads didn't either.

* * *

When Niall woke up he didn't feel good at all, he was hot yet had goosebumps, and his stomach swirled around painfully making the blonde whimper. After a few minutes Niall thought it might just go away and be a one time thing but it didn't go away it got worse and he had tears in his eyes. Then Louis came sleepily stumbling in to wake up the boy and was thrilled to see he was already awake so he didn't have to wake him up himself.

"C'mon lets get you dressed" Louis said pulling the boy out of the bunk and going to clothes bag in the front of the bus. He had a teary Niall on his hip and he bent down for the bag nearly falling over. Liam who was in the kitchen part of the bus saw him "Lou love don't forget about his diaper!" he called and Louis grumbled "Oh yeah shit where is it?" Louis says outloud forgetting that he had just used language in front of Niall.

"Bwad word" Niall pointed out and Louis looked at him once and went back to getting the bag. Once Louis found it he gathered up to standing and went towards the bathroom where he took off Niall's pants and diaper and cleaning him up forgetting to apply rash cream for his rash that could come back due to a sensitive bum of Nialls. Louis quickly pulled up his diaper and put it on too tight making Niall whimper but Louis just shushed him as he put Niall into pants and a random shirt neglecting a jacket for the boy.

Louis walked out of the bathroom and placed Niall on the floor and went to the living room to put the bags down leaving Niall dumfounded.  _Why was Dada so mean?_ Niall only being one didn't really understand why Louis didn't smile at him at all like he usually did and why hadn't he checked to see if he was okay? Niall tried to walk in the direction of the living room but fell on his stomach making it hurt much more making him cry out.

He suspected one of his daddies rushing to see what happened but none came. Niall made himself get up by the support of the really tall bunk, and he suddenly wanted his stuffed animal 'Poco' and he tried his best to climb up to the bunk he knew was his because he saw his sheets and sonner or later he got on his bunk luckily not falling.

Niall grabbed Poco and held him close to chest whimpering and cuddling him close to his chest. And thats how Zayn found him after 10 minutes and he didn't coo and try to mkae him feel better he just grabbed him and held him to his neck letting the boy cry on his neck. Zayn figured the boy was just tired and he didn't feel the need to calm him down because he was just tired and second of all he was tired himself.

"Did he eat Zayn?" Liam asked Zayn as he carried the boy to the living room  planting the boy on the couch and turning the TV on for the boy to be distracted but the show that was on wasn't really a kid show and Zayn just flipped through the channels until he found a cartoon and it turned out to be 'Family Guy'.

Niall didn't really like the show he had decided once he heard some swears but mostly bleeped out things that Niall knew was just bad words shut off really. Liam came int hen and saw Niall watching Niall watching Family Guy and he thought Niall turned the channel to this.

"Niall what are you watching!?" Liam says loudly and sternly shutting the TV off and then looking at Niall expectantly and Niall didn't know why Papa was so mad because Baba turned it on for him so he shrugged. "Of course you don't know, what did we tell you about the remote!" Liam says sternly not noticing the fact that the remote was on the table before hand and Niall was on the couch cuddling a stuffed animal.

"No twouch" Niall says obendiently answering Liam's question "But me didwn't Papa" he also adds and Liam just lifts him up and Niall expects him to snuggle him for telling the truth but instead he gets plopped in front of a wall near a corner "Time out for a few minutes and no coming out until I tell you to" Liam says sternly not wanting to become a pushover for the boy.

During that time Niall starts crying silently not wanting his daddies to hear although he hasn't heard anything but a door closing a few minutes. Poor Niall didn't realize that his Daddies forgot him. Time passed and Niall's tummy began to hurt even more because now he was hungry also. Niall decided to risk it and look around behind him only to see nothing and nobody in sight. He finally realized his daddies left him and sobs wracked the boy's little body.

After a few hours later, Niall had long had a dirty diaper and a fever while still in the corner not waning to disapoint his daddies if they came back. Right then the door opened revealing Harry and Paul coming onto the bus. Harry instantly went to the back of the bus to get something while Paul stood in the door area waiting for Harry, thats when he heard a tiny whimper.

Paul looked around confusingly and he looked around where he found Niall in the corner crying. He instantly picked up the boy and the boy instantly cried into his neck gripping Paul as tightly as he could. "Harry!" Paul shouted and Harry emerged from the back quickly and he found Paul holding a crying Niall against him. "Whats he doing here I thought he was with the others?" Harry stutters out coming closer and Paul turns so that Niall could see Harry more.

Niall hesitates before reaching his arms out to Harry because he suddenly remembered no Daddy in the morning but he was to confused to notice. "Hey baby its okay I got you now..shhh its alright" Harry cooes into his ear while Paul goes outside giving them some space.

Harry immediatly gets into action going into the back with the diaper bag and clothes bag and he runs a tub for the boy. He cooes to the boy rocking him around a little bit until the bath hit the certain tempature. He stripped Niall and set him down in the tub cleaning the boy up not missing Niall's hot forehead. He wraps Niall up int he towel quickly not letting any coldness touch him and he pulls the plug for the tub.

"Lets get you dressed then some food okay?" Harry says gently and Niall nods obediently while Harry puts some rash cream on Niall's bum which now has been occupied by a rash once again. And he dresses Niall comforatably in some kiddy sweatpants and a t-shirt with a blue zip up jacket and some white socks and he headed to the kitchen.

Harry set on some toons _t ~~he right cartoon this time~~  _making sure Niall was settled before making Niall some mac-n-cheese.

This morning Harry had gone out for a jog around the arena which was pretty big in space leaving a note to his boyfreind's that he'd catch up with them later. He thought they were going to bring Niall but once he saw Niall crying into Paul's neck he knew they forgot about him. And judged by the way his diaper was put on somebody was either rushing to put it on or not paying attention. It also seemed to Harry as though the boy never was fed this morning and that his head was hotter than usual.

Harry finished with the mac-n-cheese and he let it cool a tiny bit down on a plate while he went to collect Niall and put him in the high chair, once he was fastened in Harry started spoon feeding the boy some mac-n-cheese on a spoon which the boy hesitantly complied to.

Once this was done Harry put leftovers in the fridge then felt Niall's forhead, it was hot so Harry decided to get a cool cloth for now since they had no medicine and he put in on Niall's head and grabbed bags for Niall and got out of the tour bus where Paul was waiting. "Hey Paul I think he's sick" Harry says and Paul looks at Niall taking the cloth off the boys head only to feel hotness.

"Niall do you feel okay?" Paul and Niall shakes his head 'no' and Harry's stomach drops in guilt  _I should've got back earlier_ he thought. "Hwurts" Niall whines snuggling into Harry's shoulder "What hurts baby?" Harry asks and Niall mumbles something and Harry urges the boy to say it louder.

"My tummy hwurts" Niall says with tears in his eyes and Harry aww's at him and rubs at Niall's stomach gently in circles while walking to the venue. Once they got inside Paul ushered Harry to their dressing room where the others were all fast asleep. Harry saw them and rolled his eyes at them before walking over to Lou who was on her phone. "Hey Lou" harry mumbles making Lou jump "Harry! oh he was with you the entire time I was wondering where the cutie was!" she exclaimed

"Seems like you were the only one" Harry grumbles glaring at the other three from the corner of his eyes "No Harry I think everyone noticed but they didn't say anything because they thought he was with you as did I now tell me whats wrong" Lou tells him sternly

Harry sighs looking down at Niall "...Nothing but do you happen to know about medicine for kids?" Harry asks and Lou looks at Niall who sheepishly at her and she feels his forehead with the inside of her wrist . "He's got a fever I see" she said and Harry adds that his stomach hurts too.

"Lucky you we don't have to go out because I have some for Lux when she's here" Lou says walking over to a random bag and pulling out some medicine. "Here you go" and Harry hugs her "Thanks Lou!" Harry hugs her squeezing her tight "Harry get off" she says and then laughs.

She then leaves the roo after doing his hair correctly and then Harry feeds Niall the medicine who wasn't pleased with the taste at all.

It seemed like ages of Harry just trying to pass time by making Niall laugh and giggle and back in his spirits. Finally Liam wakes up but he doesn't wake up peacefully he wakes up with a jolt. "Li?" Harry asked concerned although he was angry about them forgetting Niall he still cared aand loved his boyfriends.

"Oh my god where is he?" liam franticlly says getting up and grabbing a jacket scrambling to put it on, Harry very concered now gets up and stops him "whats wrong?" harry asks and Liam's eyes swim with franticness and worry. 

"I had a dream about Family Guy and I remembered putting Niall in for a time-out because he was watching it then I remembered I forgot him when we went out!' Liam cries out eyes filled with regret. "So thats how he ended up in a corner balling his eyes out" Harry says and Liam's eyes widen "Is he here?" he asks quietly and Harry nods pointing to the chair where Niall is half-asleep listening to music on harry's phone.

"Oh my god when did you find him?" liam asks and Harry shakes his head and goes to pick Niall up who jostles awake a little bit. "Found him about 2 hours ago in the corner on the bus with a dirty diaper, a fever, and a stomach ace, and no breakfast' harry says sternly and Liam looks at Niall sadly who looks at him a slight bit frightened.

"Can I please say I wouldn't have done it on purpose its just that we were running late and we stayed up to  long last night so I was tired and all I didn't mean to forget him at all" Liam says quickly and Harry knows he's telling the truth "I know babe I know, but its not me you have to explain and apologize too" Harry says and Liam nods.

"Hey Nialler" Liam cooes and Niall looks up slightly and shyly waves at him before hiding his head in Harry's shoulder "Look baby I'm sorry I forgot you I was tired. And I shouldn't have forgoten about you, I love you" Liam says gently and Niall's head peaks up and he says "Wu wove me?" Niall asks and Liam nods quickly "Yes I love you very much, can you forgive Papa?" Liam asks wearily and Niall nods making grabby hands at Liam and inwhich he complies "I wuv wu Papa" Niall says into Liam's neck and he smiles happily and he sees Harry looking at his feet and Liam knows he feels out of place right now so he tilts Harry's chin up and kisses Harry's forhead then his lips.

"Cooties!" Niall shrieks and Harry and Liam both laugh at Niall causing Louis to wake up "Huh whats all the laughing about?" Louis asks sleepily stretching and Liam doesn't miss the way Niall's head hides into his neck "Whats wrong baby?' Liam whispers as Harry answers Louis. 

"dada mean two niwall" Niall says hugging Liam tighter and Harry finally sees whats happening with Liam and Niall putting pieces together "uh Lou?" Harry says scratching his neck and then nods over to Niall and he sees Louis's face drop as if he's remembered something.

He quickly rushes over "Oh baby I'm sorry about this morning I was tired I'm sorry I was ignoring you, I love you baby I'm sorry" Louis nearly screeches and Niall looks up wearily "Reawy sowy?" Niall asks innocently and Louis nods frantically "Yes baby I'm really really REALLY sorry" he finishes and Niall holds one hand out which Louis grabs and then kisses in apology making Niall giggle.

Harry then remembere dosmething Liam said about Family guy "Wait Liam why did Family Guy remind you of Niall?" and Liam takes in the question ad is about to speak but somebody interupts him "Shit!" Zayn yells and Niall covers his ears at the swear "Zayn?" Louis asks confused by Zayn's waking up process and Zayn looks behind him to see Liam holding Niall near the door. 

"Li he didn't turn on the TV, I must've just flipped to a show that looked like a cartoon and put it on for Niall. I was just sleepy so i thought I put on one of his shows, but now that I remember it -it wasn't! It was family guy!" Zayn says and Liams eyes go blown wide "I'm sorry baby I'm sorry" Lia mumbles to Niall while kissing Niall's forhead and head over and over again.

"Uh I'm sill cofused" Harry says looking around at the others and Liam sighs sadly "I tohught Niall touched the remote and chnaged the channel to Family Guy thats why I put him in time out because he knows the rule about the remote" and Harry is finally filled in with the story 

"Ni baby they are all very sorry for what happened, what can we do to make it  up to you?" Zayn asks and Niall looks up at them all then smiles big "Cuddwles! And ice cweam!" niall shrieks and the boys all nod and Harry puts in Brother Bear and Louis gets ice cream for all of them and after they are all done with their ice creams they have one big group cuddle.

Sooner or later they all fall asleep once again. And thats where Paul finds them, coming to get them ready for the concert, and once their gone Ashton comes in with a teddy bear because he heard Niall didn't feel well and Ashton plays with the boy until he falls asleep on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end was kind of crappy. But I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	9. Medicine is Icky

It was the day after the 'incident' and they night before ,after the concert the boys brought Niall back to the tour bus and they didn't leave him alone for a second even though he was half asleep the entire time. Louis even brought Niall into his bunk to sleep. Thats where Harry found them, Louis holding Niall close and Niall in return cuddled into his chest. Harry just had to take a photo and had an urge to post it but he didn't.

The next day they made a doctor come and do a check up on Niall who turned out to have a head cold and just a small stomach bug  The doctor gave the boys the medicine they needed and some information about Niall's condition. Niall said to them after the doctor came that he liked him because he didn't poke or prod him but those weren't exactly Niall's words. And he also liked him because afterwards he gave him a lollipop thats what the boys thought was a winover for the doctor and Niall liking him.

Luckily for them today was a day off and tommorow they only had to drive an hour to the next concert. So they all huddled back ontot he bus after the check-up and Liam started preparing medicine for the irish boy but he refused "It ickwy" Niall complained and Liam gave him a sympathetic smile. "But you haven't tried it yet baby" liam says and Niall pouts crossing his arms. 

"Wes I diwd" Niall answers and the boys all laugh at his anger which was filled with all cute, yet it held no anger. "Do you want to feel better?" Zayn asks ina gentle voice and Niall nods rapidly and Liam pours the medicne into the medicine cup "Well this will make you feel better bub" Zayn explains in a whisper in Niall's ears. Liam puts the cup towards Niall's mouth who stares at it tilting his head back trying to get away. After a few moments Niall opens his mouth and Liam pours the medicine down the boys throat.

"It yucky Papa!" Niall cried with real tears coming down his cheeks and Liam is quick to lift up the boy into a hug and kiss the tears away "Babes the taste will go away I promise" Liam said soothingly causing Niall to calm down and buries his head into Liam's neck. Louis and Zayn both know little kids get fussy when they're sick but Harry and Liam had a fair share or warning prior to their sick baby.

"How about we try to sleep again, maybe the taste will go away?" Harry suggests and Liam nods walking towards the bunks Zayn, Louis, and Harry in tow. "Who's going to sleep with him?" Liam asks and nobody says anything until Harry speaks up "Zayn how about you, I know you love to sleep" and Zayn looks at Harry and then Liam and Louis nod.

"Settled then Zayn you'll sleep with him" Liam says handing Niall over to Zayn who holds tightly onto the boy. The rest of the boys kiss Niall's forehead and Zayn's cheek and temple whispering 'i love yous'.

Zayn loked down at Niall who was staring right back at him with a pouty face and Zayn catches that the boy is still in day clothes so he changes him swiftly into a new diaper and some pajamas grabbing Niall's stuffed animal and blanket and climbing into a spare bunk so the sickness wouldn't spread as much. "You tired bub?' Zayn says kissing Nialls forehead then cheek and then his other making Niall let out a quiet little giggle. Then he sees Niall nod sleepily trying to lay down and Zayn smiles.

He fastens himself in a laying position then he settles Niall into one of his own. Immediatly Niall tucks his his head into Zayn's broad chest and after a few moments Zayn hears quiet snores that sounded a bit funny due to Niall's stuffy nose. Then after a little while he fell asleep with his baby in his arms and he promised himself that he would never let anyone hurt Niall and that he'd never forget the boy **_ever_** again.

* * *

 

Once Zayn wakes up its 3 o'clock in the afternoon and he realizes that Niall was no longer in his arms and he scramled up quickly in the process of hitting hi head making a loud thump emerge and a groan emerge from Zayn.

"Zayn? Was that you?" Zayn hears Louis ask and he pulls the curtain back seeing Louis standing right before his bunk. "Yeah it was me sorry" Zayn replies and Louis smiles at him and sits next to him on his bunk. "How was sleeping?" Louis asks and Zayn snorts quietly and they both end up chuckling together "Ahh sleeping was good I guess where's Niall?" Zayn asks and louis replies with "He's with Harry and Liam watching toons but when he woke up and we found him whimpering in your bunk" Louis explains

'Wait why was he whimpering did I do something in my sleep?" Zayn panicks and Louis chuckles placing his hand reassuringly on Zayn's shoulder. "Babe he's sick remember?" and Zayn mumbles out an "oh" and Louis smiles "He said his tummy hurt thats all though and we gave him chicken noodle soup" Louis explains in more detail.

"That would make sense to do" Zayn comments and Louis laughs and then they stare at eachother with smiles playing on their faces. Louis reaches his hands out to cup Zayn's cheeks and he kisses him.

After they kiss they go out into the bus living room to find Niall curled in between Liam and Harry watching 'Peter Pan' sucking his thumb. Zayn and Louis joined them by sitting on the floor against the couch. 

They watch Peter Pan for another hour and then Liam decides to put 'Toy Story' in. "Now Niall this is one of my favorite movies so I hope you'll like it" Liam says kissing the top of Niall's head. 

"I think he's just glad he finally has an excuse to make us all watch it" Harry whispers and Louis laughs once raising his hand backwards for a high five from Harry who complies smacking louis's hand.

After a the movie is over both Louis and Liam and Zayn  ~~again~~ were asleep and Niall and Harry were watching the credits of Toy Story. "Hey bub what do you say we go get you cleaned up and then we can have some food?" Harry says and niall nods making grabby hands towards Harry as he gets up carefully trying to not step on Louis or Zayn.

"Dadwy?" Niall says after he sees Harry turn the water on for a bath "Your going to take a bath, is that okay?" Harry asks and Niall nods raising his arms up so Harry could take off his shirt and then Harry undresses the rest of him. After he's done, Harry sets him into the already ready bath and to brighten Niall's mood Harry outs in some bubbles.

He smiles seeing Niall giggling while playing with the bubbles in the tub. "Hey bub can I try something?" Harry asks smiling reassuringly and Niall nods smiling big and Harry kisses Niall's cheek then digging his hand into the bubbles and then smearing the bubbles onto Niall's chin and hair. "You look like santa now!" Harry cheers and Niall squeals in laughter clapping his bubbly hands together.

Then before Harry knows it he has a bubble beard too and Harry grins tickiling the boys sides making him squirm and giggle. Harry then begins after a moment or so to wash the boy's hair with shampoo then washing it out while covering Niall's eyes. He finishes with Niall's bath a half and hour later and Harry picks out some cute pajamas for the boy.

Harry however doesn't notice the pout on Niall's face until he sets Niall down for his new diaper. "Whats wrong baby?" Harry asks worriedly and Niall whimpers "My tummy" and Harry cooes at the boy "well were going to have to get soem more medicine then bub for you to feel better okay?' Harry says sweetly and Niall nods and Harry begins peppering Niall's face with kisses then he decides to kiss Niall's tummy causing Niall to squeal and giggle.

He then gets Niall changed and gives the boy medicine with a little coaxing from Louis who had woken up when harry tripped over him. Louis and Harry sat on the floor playing some action figures with him until it was Niall's bedtime which was 7' o clock.

Both boys put Niall to bed in an empty bunk with his blanket and one of his stuffed animals which turned out to be 'Poco'. Harry and louis were cuddled together just chattting and sharing a few kisses here and there when Hary suddenly remembered he wanted to ask louis about something.

"Hey Lou?" Harry says and Louis looks at Harry "Yeah Haz?' he asks in reply "What did you say to Niall to make him take the medicine?" and louis chuckles "Um I said if you drink this you'll feel better in the morining" Louis replies and Harry laughs "were gonna be in big trouble if he's not" Harry says and Louis nods both of them chuckling lightly.

Lucky for the boys though the next morning Niall did feel better much to their relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had to come up with an idea but I hope you all like it :)


	10. Happiness

It was two weeks after the little 'incident' with Niall and things couldn't have been better. Everybody made sure they had Niall with the boys at all times unless their on stage or at an interview. However there was only one thing that was bothering the boys, it was the fans and their opinions on Niall.

Most of their comments weren't mean but some were and the boys tried to ignore those tweets and messages. Mostly all that was said was who is this kid? Whose kid is he? There was also reports like their always was that one of the boys was the father and there was all these fake messages saying that its their child. The fans though luckily didn't buy any of that.

Paul was a rock in the boys eyes, he helped them out with different opinions and suggestions about the whole Niall deal. They had had Niall for a month and half by now and the caretaker from the daycare came a few days ago saying that they were wonderful parents and that she'd be back in two weeks.

"Baba?" Niall asks and Zayn looks up from his phone to look at the boy "Yes bub?" and he sees Niall making grabby hands at him and Zayn digs his phone in his pocket and complies to Niall's request. "You sleepy baby?" he asks and Niall nods leaning his head upon Zayn shoulder and Zayn looks at the time and decides that its around his nap time.

"Want me to put you down for your nappy?" zayn asks bouncing the boy up and down gently on his hip "No Baba stway hwere" Niall answers hugging Zayn tighter and Zayn chuckles in response sitting down on the couch with the boy in his lap. Niall was sitting around for a few minutes looking at Zayn with his thumb in his mouth. Zayn cooes bopping the boys cute button nose making the boy giggle and in return take his own thumb out of his mouth replacing it with Zayn's finger that he caught before.

Niall nibbles a little bit and sucks until Zayn pulls his finger gently out and laughing while whiping it teasingly on Niall'sshirt making the boy squeal in laughter and Zayn chuckle and somehow coo at the same time.

Zayn doesn't notice the door open and Louis walks in with a plastic bag. "Hey baby" Louis says not directly to anybody "Hi" Zayn and Niall say at the same time making Louis 'awe' and Niall giggle. "Did you do that on purpose?" Zayn asks teasingly to Niall and Niall giggles and shakes his head. "Are you sure?" and niall nods again and then Zayn starts tickling him "I don't think you are" and the boys figits around giggling happily.

"Whats going on here?" Louis asks plotting himself on the couch right next to Zayn and poking Nialls tummy making the boy giggle and squirm. They talk to Niall for a minute for an then out of the blue Niall is suddenly not on Zayns lap anymore.

Zayn looks around and finds him settled onto Louis's lap giggling like mad and staring at Zayn innocently. "Traitor" Zayn says sticking his tounge out at Niall who hides his head into Louis's baggy shirt. "Whats in the bag Lou?' Harry asks who had just walked in with Lou their stylists "Uh I got some things for Niall and for us" Louis says with a wink making Harry's eyes widen

"Hey niall you ready for nap time?" Zayn asks quickly and niall nods lifting his hands up and Zayn complies and he takes niall off a pouty Louis's lap. "aww I just got him" Louis says and Zayn walks away towards the door "Aww and you just got a little  _cheeky_ there" Zayn shoots back sending Louis a grand smile and Louis huffs

"So now that Niall is gone whats in the bag Lou?" Harry asks and Louis looks up smirking

* * *

"Okay baby do you need a change?" Zayn asks once they get into the relaxing room where he sees Liam sitting on a chair asleep with his headbuds in and Zayn sees the blonde nod sleepily. 

After Zayn changes him he walks out of the bathroom and Niall points out at Liam "Papa" and Zayn nods "Yeah thats Papa but were going to let him sleep okay?" Zayn says and Niall nods again putting his head against Zayn's neck.

"Okay lets get you to sleep" Zayn says walking over to the corner they set up for the boy and laying him down gently and covering the boy in his blankets and kissing the boys forehead and he starts to walk away when he hears a little cry. He whirls around to see the boy sitting up with a pout "Stowy?" Niall asks holding out a Nemo book towards Zayn.

Zayn complies and starts to read and by the third page the boy is fast asleep and Zayn notices and kisses the boy's forhead and gently placing the book on the chair. Zayn walks over to the table in the corner and sees a sticky note and a pen. Zayn decides to leave a note for Liam that Niall's in here so he shouldn't leave. He writes it out and pulls the sticky note from the block and gently sticks it onto Liam's leg in a position so he could read it from his perspective.

He then leaves the room to go back to the room where Harry and Louis were. He opens the door and he sees Harry being chased by Louis who had a paper rolled up waiting for its target in which was Harry. Zayn chuckled catching Louis by the wasit as he runs by and Louis tries to escape his grasp to attack a Harry who is now giggling on the opposite side of the room.

"Whats happening here?" Zayn whispers in Louis' ear making the boy shiver and turn around to face Zayn and he kisses him hard on the lips and Zayn replies with as much force as Louis. "Hey somebody feeling left out here" Harry whines his arms crossed and his lips formed into a pout. "well then come over here then Hazza" Zayn says and Harry obliges.

Both Harry and Zayn kiss with Louis still wrangled in Zayn's grip. "So what are we fighting about?" Zayn asks again "We were relaxing and I stole the remote and changed the channel from football to friends and he started chasing me." Harry explains

"Ohh I see but sorry Lou I agree with Harry 'Friends' is much better then football" Zayn says and then he laughs and Louis glares "two against one" Harry shrieks hugging Zayn from behind. And Louis pouts slumping on the couch in defeat and Zayn and Harry plop on other side of him cuddling him. "You love us Lou" Harry teases and Louis nods watching the show.

After a few hours Liam comes in with a chirpy Niall in his arms who is singing "Good morning red bird!" and they all coo and Niall wiggles his way from Liam's arms and he toddles over to the other three who are still cuddled together but lazily now.

"Gwuess what?" Niall shrieks in excitment and they all smile at the blonde "What?" Harry asks and Niall squeals "I hwad a dweam that twere were cupcwakes all awound and we gowt two ewat them and twe bwear from the comerwcals eatwing thwem wif us!"

All the boys grinned  "really?" Louis says and niall nods excitedly giggling "In that case this calls for cupcakes" Harry cheers and Niall jumps up and down clapping. The boys looked at Niall with total adoration "Weawy?" Niall asks and Harry nods scooping the boy up and blowing raspberries on the boys tummy making the boy giggle and Harry sets the boy on his shoulders walking out the door with Louis trailing behind him making sure the younger one known as the clumsy one didn't fall and drop the boy.

"Did you give him sugar?" Zayn asks with a alugh as he and Liam trail slowly behind the others and Liam laughs "I didn't he woke up all excited boucning up and down" and Zayn laughs "He must really like cupcakes and that Nabi bear singing" Zayn says and Liam laughs 

They decide then and there that this was their best decision ever, adopting Niall and that they love their life right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you liked it! Sorry its a bit late.. but enjoy!


	11. You Might Not Know Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and I had another fanfic to write too but anyways here it is. :)

> Even if you know a person, you might not know everything.

Today was a day off for the boys but not fully a day off. They couldn't go anywhere, not even home and they all were stuck in one place  for a certain amount of hours. That's because today they were on the tour bus driving around America, and these particular shows were from Boston, Massachusetts to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania which in total was 5 hours.

The boys were all exhausted from the night before and lucky for them Niall was too. The boston show had some fans back stage to enjoy the concert from a different point of view in which causing them to jump around and sqeaul for a long time preventing Niall from sleep. Niall was with Calum, and Luke that night because Ashton already had plans to do foosball with Micheal and just hang around. Not that they didn't invite the other two, they just didn't feel up for it so Ashton asked them to watch Niall. 

The boys came in to find them trying to distract a sleepy Niall from the sqeauls outside but it didn't help very much. They had thanked the two boys and took Niall in their arms wanting to get on the tour bus right away so they didn't have to keep Niall up much longer. However Niall couldn't fall asleep for a little while and they forced themselves to watch cartoons with Niall till he fell asleep.

Once he did they looked at the time seeing it was  ** _12:02_  **am so they all decided to go to sleep. 

That's how they all ended up here exhausted in their bunks sleeping all except for Liam for some reason he was the only one that got a good night's sleep so he was lounging around on the bus for some hours, time to time checking on Niall to see if he was okay.

However he dosed off right before he heard the call that they were going through the car wash. When he awoke again he heard spalttering against the tour bus's windows and he immediatly saw they were being washed down in a car wash. Liam relaxed a bit at the jolt of the sound that awoke him until he heard slight whimpering. He quickly got up checking on the boys as he went and once he finally got to Niall's he saw the boy curled up against the farthest corner from the window almost on the slight chance of falling over.

Liam quickly got Niall of the edge before he fell and the little boy curled into his chest little shakes in between a sniffle. "Oh bab whats wrong?" Liam asks rubbing the boys back soothingly. "Mwonsters outswide" the boy whimpered and Liam finally understood that the boy didn't like the car wash and the splattering of the soapy water against the bus. 

"Its okay babe. There's no monsters I promise" Liam said soothingly petting the boys soft hair. "Its nothing bad at all" he comforted and the boy stopped shaking a little bit. "We are washing the bus so it isn't yucky or icky on the outside anymore" Liam explained in the easiest way possible.

"Babe whats going on?" Louis asked sleepily rubbing his eyes and Liam smiled at him "Niall doesn't like the car-wash" he explained and louis was quick to nod and come help comfort the boy as they got sprayed even more. "Hey bub. I don't like the car wash either" Louis said and the boy looked at him "weally?" was teh boy's response and Liam was quick after that "really?"

"Yep." Louis said winking at Liam and then pouring his attention back to the blonde."It's okay to be scared, everyone is scared of something" Louis says kissing the boys face form cheek to cheek and from forehead to chin.

Then came to spinning machines and Niall whimpered once again even louder than before at the rumbling. "Hello?" they heard someone grumble and they soon realzied it was Harry's gravely voice "is everything okay?" he said concerned once he saw Niall's blotchy face of tears.

"Scawy" Niall whimpered and Harry immediatly knew what he was talking about, and he sat down in the small bunk next to Louis. "Hey its alright bub the bus is just getting washed like you do in a bath" Harry said rubbing the boys outer arm. "Like bwath?" Niall innocently asked and Harry nodded and then they saw Zayn start to climb in the bunk pushing louis over.

They were all crammed in the little bunk but they were all there for one reason, Niall. Then after they got through that course they hit the curtain kind of cloth that was supposed to wash them down from all the soap. Niall whimpered again digging his head trying to get closer to Liam then he already was. Harry and Louis then came up with an idea to distract him.

They made Zayn grab two socks and they played sock puppet until the air dryers. This section Niall seemed to like because he wasn't sniffling or whimpering anymore and he was actually giggling. The boys didn't know how it was possible to get to different stages in mood that quickly but they cooed at the boy adoringly. "Do you like that?" Zayn teases poking the boys tummy making the boy splutter into more giggles.

Zayn started tickling the boy "Yesh! Yesh!" Niall shrieked with laughter and then Zayn poked his nose getting the reaction they always did, with Niall sucking and gently nibbling on his finger until zayn pulled it out. 

"Your such a cutie" Liam baby talked blowing raspberries into the boy's neck and Louis and Harry played with the socks in front of him. After a minute or so they finally drove out of the car wash and back onto the road.

They all stayed there until Niall spoke "Can Niwall havwe a bwath now?" he asks innocently and they all coo "Of course you can you little cutie" Louis says pulling him off liam's lap and they did a superman position all the way to the bathroom, witht he rest of the boys laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I'll be trying to update faster. So I hope you liked it! (:


	12. Day Off

Today was a new day and thankfully another day off, yet they didn't have to be stuck in the tour bus like the day before. They had to deal a little bit more with the situation of Niall and the car wash, but it wasn't huge.

The boys decided to take Niall out, because the boy hasn't really ever been out ever since they got him. It was a surprise for Niall, and the boy was just so curious, in a cute way. 

+

Harry, Liam, and Zayn were sitting on the couch of the hotel room they had booked, watching a show 'Teen Wolf' while Louis was getting Niall ready for their day. They heard sqeals of laughter and laughing coming from the room they were in, and the boys smiled. Not even a second later a giggling Niall came running in with only a shirt and a diaper on. 

Niall came in and hid behind Zayn between him and the couch, and then Louis came in looking around for Niall. "Hmm where can that little boy be?" Louis says with his hands on hips and Niall quietly giggles behind him making the boys smile.

Louis came around looking under a bench of their room, then sitting on the arm of the couch with his back to the boys. "I can't find him.." Louis says before he quickly turns around tickling Niall, making the boy giggle, and the others boys coo and smile at the boy. "C'mon you little monster lets go get finished getting dressed" Louis says putting Niall over his shoulder, his head hanging off Louis's shoulder. "Dada!" the little boy sqealed making the boys chuckle.

And within 5 minutes the two were back, a fully dressed Niall on Louis's hip, eating a cookie. "Where'd you get a cookie?" Liam asks with a chuckle making Niall curl his head into Louis' arm tighter "Dada gve" Niall said with an innocent face "Oh did he?" Liam asks and Niall nods and Liam lunges gently. 

But when he lunges, instead of tickling Niall he tickles Louis who squirms and makes Niall laugh  as he got rocked around with the squirms. "Liam!' Louis yells trying to get away yet he couldn't.

Harry snatched Niall out of Louis's arms and Louis made a sign of protest but Liam was still tickling him. So Louis decided to tickle back. "Twickle fwigt!" Niall laughs out and the two others chuckle getting the other two off eachother. "Okay Okay we got to get going" Zayn says grabbing his jacket and putitng it on then grabbing Niall's little jacket and fastening it on the little boy.

"You ready Ni?" Harry asks and Niall nods his head rapidly, skipping around in a circle while waiting for the rest of his daddies. The boys were watching him to make sure he didn't fall though and once he slipped Zayn was there to swoop him up and make airplane noises to make Niall laugh instead of being sad. 

The boys knew when they had adopted Niall, that he wasn't a very great walker just yet, so they had been helping him out and every time he fall or trip he'd get sad or frustrated so the boys always made sure to have that not happen.

The boy was giggling in the air kicking his feet back and forth while the others got the bags "Lets go!" Louis yells and Niall giggles as Zayn puts him on his hip and walked out the hotel room door and to the elevator.

When they got down to the bottom floor they heard the screams.

They put Niall's hood up, as well as their own so they wouldn't completly recongnize them, and have articles again about the mysterious blonde (Niall). Zayn gripped Niall a little closer the fur on the rim of Niall's hood brushing against his chin. They all knew Niall didn't very much like the screams of the fans, so Zayn tried to start comforting him by rubbing his hand up and down Niall's back to try and calm him down.

They didn't show their faces, and they got off in pairs except for Zayn who was with Niall. Paul was waiting for them, in the back of the hotel with a van that was not very noticable to fans. "thank you Paul" Liam says as he grabs the keys from Paul's hands and tosses them to Louis who was waiting at the drivers door. 

He unlocks the car and Liam beats Harry to the shotgun while Zayn sits in back strapping a stubborn Niall to his car seat. "Cmon love its helping you" Zayn assures and the blonde pouts but reluctantly puts his arms in the air so Zayn can manuever the belts to buckle in front of Niall's chest. After Zayn is done he kisses the blonde's forhead and buckles himself in, next to the little boy.

"Lets go have some fun!" Louis yellsand Niall giggles and squeals along with Louis who just grins widely and keeps cheering as he starts to drive off. A few minutes later both of them had quieted down and all were in a comforatable silence. "Whre goin?" Niall asks aloud and all heads turn towards hime xcept for Louis who focuses on the road. 

"Its a surprise" Harry says poking Niall's cheek playfully making the boy giggle. "Sprise?" The boy asks again and Harry nods "Its something special for you" Harry counters on and Niall smiles "Is iwce cweam?" Niall asks and the boys all coo "You like your ice cream huh?" Zayn asks and Niall nods rapidly

They drive for what seems like hours to Niall until they reach their destination. Niall gazes out the window with wide eyes. "You like it bub?" Liam asks and Niall nods his head rapidly with an excited sqeaul and the biggest smile ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so its a little rushed at the end but I hope you all like it!


	13. Surprise Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy but I promise the next chapter will be updated faster. But I hope you all liked this (:

When Niall looked out the window he saw a building painted brightly, and a big bright banner with a huge jumpy house, and it was right next to a trampoline playground. All the boys were happy that Niall seemed to like his surprise, but they still had to park and Niall was kind of shaking the car. Even though he was the lightest person in the car it still swayed due to Niall's excited movements.

"Hey bub I know your excited but calm down a bit okay? Liam said gently and Niall nodded obediently only swinging his legs back and forth in fornt of him giggling. He was obviously trying to contain his excitment. "Okay all parked!" Louis exclaims and then a series of unbuckling of seatbelts except for one which of course is Niall who pouts and whimpers at the thought of being stuck in his car seat when all the doors opened and closed.

But the boys would never leave him in the car, and they opened the door closest to his side and Zayn reaches in and unbuckles Niall, swiftly picking him up and taking him out of the car. He quickly kisses Niall's button nose and the the boy's little pout disappears and Zayn chuckles setting the boy down on the ground.

The boy instantly tries to wander off towards the direction he thought the little area was, but he ended up going the complete different way, luckily Louis caught him doing so and he brought him the right direction making motorcycle noises.

 "You ready for some fun babe?" Liam asks and Niall nods rapidly in Louis' arms and they all chuckled and started walking towards the enclosed building.  As they got in they looked for the desk to buy tickets to go inside. "hello how can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asks with a bright smile that seemed genuine. 

"Uh five tickets please" Liam says taking out his wallet while looking at the prices, and taking out the cash. The woman nods and starts ripping some tickets from something and hands them all one. "Now I just have to stamp all your hands so I can see you paid, okay?"she says kindly and they all nod, Zayn sticking is fist out first, followed by Liam, then Harry, then Louis, and finally Niall with a little help.

Once they got inside they saw the place covered in bright colored trampolines and bouncy houses towards the back of the building. Niall was squealing with excitement, the boys chuckling at him with fond smiles. They went over to a cubby section that wasn't occupied and they started taking off their shoes. Harry had to have help from Liam, while taking Niall's shoes off because the boy was so excited.

Once they were all set, the headed over to the stand that gave out certain socks from the trampolines, so they wouldn't be covered in things feet produce when they are in socks.

They all let Niall choose out their colors in socks, and Harry had gotten purple, Zayn got red, Liam got pink, and Louis got blue, while Niall chose green for himself. "Nice socks you got there Liam" Harry states with a chuckle and Liam blushes "I could say the same thing to you."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "Purple is manlier than pink" Harry stated back and Louis and Zayn just chuckled in the backround. Then they were once again focused on Niall who was shouting "Jwump!" excitedly. They started off on the easiest trampoline that wasn't as bouncy as the others, and Louis was helping Niall who kept falling on his bum, but was having the time of his life.

They all slowly progressed to bouncier trampolines all the boys taking turns with Niall, and occasionally bouncing him around like a popcorn. The blue eyed boy after a while however was starting to get tired, and once he was up in Zayn's arms he was out like a light with flushed cheeks and his hair messed around from static.

The boys couldn't help but coo, and they quickly took pictures on their phones, to capture that moment. "I don't think we should put on his shoes, we might wake him up" Harry says while putting his own shoes on then grabbing Niall gently from Zayn who started putting his own shoes on.

"Yeah that seems to be a good option" Liam says doing the last knot on his boots. By the time they were walking back out to the car Niall was back in Zayn's arms still sound asleep, and Zayn made sure to sit in the back with the boy close incase they had an accident which wasn't very likely but still Zayn was being precautious.

Luckily they got back into the hotel without being noticed, and the screams thankfully not waking up Niall. Zayn layed him down on the big white fluffy bed and grabbed Niall's blanket and he also grabbed Poco Niall's favorite stuffed animal in the world, and immediatly Niall snuggled into Poco and the blankets looking content. He kissed Niall's forehead and turned on a monitor just incase, then walked over to where his boyfriends were all cuddled up on the couch watching some Award show that was on.

He joined them and they welcomed him with welcome arms. "Today was fun" Liam says with a smile looking at his other three boyfriends who all nod in agreement. "I think purple is my color" Harry says wiggling his foot which still had the purple sock on, and all they boys shoved Harry playfully. 

"This is nice, no drama, just some peace from the tour and stuff" Louis says and they all hum "Just wish the little muchkin was over here with us, cuddled up on this couch" he adds and they all smile and nod. And as if on cue Niall came clumsily shuffling in with his bnlanket dangling around him and Poco held up to his nose. 

"hey bub whats wrong?" Liam asks motioning Niall to come over to the couch, who waddled his way over to Liam who was on the edge of the couch. Liam swooped him up on his lap. "Was cwold" Niall says making his way between Harry and Louis snuggling in the middle of the two, nuzzling his head into Harry's side. They all coo while Zayn grabs the fluffy blanket and drapes it across all of them.

And thats how Paul found them all the next morning.

 


	14. The Decision

Paul had come to find the four boys and Niall all cuddled close together on the three cushion couch fast asleep. He hated the fact that he had to wake them up, but they had to get going to a meeting with their management.

He first took Niall out of the pile of arms making sure to not wake him. He knew where Niall slept so he set Niall there and returned to the boys, he starts by shaking Liam up first who groans and rubs his eyes. "Wha...?" Liam says as he sees Paul standing in front of him. Liam looks at the clock to see its 9:00am and he glares confusingly at it "I thought we had to be out of here at noon?" Liam says 

"Management wants a meeting and its in 20 minutes" Paul say wagging his phone in the air with the text from management and Liam groans falling back into the couch covering his face with his large tan hands, in the process waking up Louis who smacked Liam in the chest for waking him up. Within a few seconds the rest of the boys are up and getting up and scurring around the hotel room.

They almost forgot about the sleeping boy on the bed.  _Almost._ But they quickly pack a bag for the boy and as gently as they could in their rush to the van they lifted him. Paul quickly leads them out the back door into the van to ride to the meeting place. Once they are inside, Zayn sits alongside Niall who's body takes up one of car seats, while Liam, Harry, and Louis all cram in the middle of the van.

They all have quiet chatter, mostly because Niall was still sleeping but also because they were worried about this unexpected meeting with the managment. It is like this for most of the car ride until they hit a pot hole in the road causing Niall to bunce his head against the seat.

Almost immediatly he started crying.

Zayn swooped him up from the seat and into his arms letting the boy sob into his neck, as he tried to soothe him by awkwardly rocking around back and forth in the seat. The cries of Niall didn't cease one bit he just clung tighter and sobbed harder. "Baby shh its okay I've got you Baba's gotcha" Zayn cooed trying to stop the boy from over doing himself with the crying.

"Niall can you use big boy words for baba please?" Zayn asks approaching the boy a different way and the boys cries stop only a little bit but he hiccups out "Hwurts" and Zayn feels his chest tighten a little bit at the little whimper. "what hurts love?" Liam asks and Niall replies back with "Hwead" and Zayn immediatly kisses everywhere on his forehead to kiss the 'boo boo' to make it better.

After a little while of the intense stares of his boyfriends Zayn finally manges to calm Niall down whose cries turn into hiccups and tiny whimpers. His grip on Zayn is still tight as well as Zayns but niether seem to mind. 

"BOYS were here!" Paul yells and then the van door opens for them leaving them to climb out, and Zayn has to let go of Niall to get out but Niall doesn't want any of that, so he desperatly tries to grab Zayn who just smiles at him and says "Its okay baby Daddy's going to get you ok?" while putting Niall gently on the seat in front of him, so Harry could pick him up.

Not even a second later Niall sees Harry swooping down and scooping him up into his arms, and Niall clings to Harry while Harry tries to cheer the boy up by poking him in the nose and taking his finger away before he could bite it. "C'mon Haz!" Louis shouts beconing them over with a smile and Harry complies once he reaches Louis, Niall starts to talk. 

"No, Daddy" He says and Louis and Harry look at eachother with a confused expression. "What sweetie?" Louis cooes and Niall points to Harry "Dis Daddy not Hazwy" Niall says while snuggling closer into Harry. Louis gets what Niall is saying after a few seconds "Oh your right thats Daddy not Haz, silly me" Louis says.

He steps a little closer and starts to tickle Niall who screeches and giggles, "Your so smart" Harry adds with a smile kissing Niall's head, and Louis kisses Harry's cheek with a smirk.

Then they start to catch up to the others, who are starting to walk inside. When they go on for another 2 minutes they finally reach an office, and Paul stops them there and gestures his hand making a hint that they were supposed to go in. 

Harry starts to go in but Paul taps him on the shoulder giving him a look and Harry sighs kisses Niall's cheek and hands him over to Paul. Niall gives Harry a sad look and Harry just smiles back at him.

"we'll be out soon enough love, okay" Harry says and Niall nods in understanding and then Harry disappears into the room with the other boys.

-

'Hello boys" A man says from behind the desk and they all smile politely and sit down on the two seated couches. Once they get comforatable the man speaks again "I'm Marvin, I work for your managment and they wanted me to discuss some things with you" He explains and the boys nod "What do they want to discuss?" Louis asks

"Well, they want to discuss your son whom you adopted only a few weeks ago I believe" Marvin says and they all nod not really wanting to go on with the conversation. "Yeah we did his name's Niall" Liam says and the man nods 

"Well there has been rumors swirling around about him, who he is, where he came from. Some say one of you hooked up with someone and the girl got pregnant and now you have a son. Others say he's a nephew or cousin or something visiting you, and a lot of fans might think your in a relationship  with one of your other bandmates and that you have adopted a young boy." Marvin says and they all sigh 

"Press are going to be all over your son until they find out what is really happening. And the fans will also be curious as well." He presses on and the boys are sharing confused glances.

"What are you getting on about?" Liam asks and thye all hum in agreement and the man plants his elbows onto his desk and folds his hands together.

"Your managment wants to know if you would like to come out" Marvin says

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long I am SO SO sorry. But I hope you liked this chapter even though its kind of short. (:


	15. Coming Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and sorry this is really short

"However if you do agree you would have to, uh how do I say this? Keep it PG or low around the fans" the man continued.

They all were frozen in shock, not one speaking a word, they were shocked their managment was actually going to let them come out. And have Niall not be a secret anymore, they could live their lives with no lies, no more fake girlfriends.

"Are you serious?" Liam was the first to speak up his puppy-like eyes were wide and shock was clearly seen in his eyes. And the man gave a firm nod. "Of course. Unless you do not wish to do so."

"No tricks?" Harry asked unsure still and the man glanced at him his face hard like a buisness man's and he replied "Yes"

"Can we have a couple minutes alone, to talk this out?" Zayn asks and the man gathers up papers and stands up, "Of course. If you need me I will be in the room next door to us" and then he leaves.

They wait until the man leaves before they all release a sigh at the same time, and Harry slumps into the chair in a strange position. "Wow" Zayn breathed and they all looked at eachother and agreed with Zayn, "Wow indeed"

This was their dream of the past couple of years no more hiding their relationship, and their newly wish as well Niall not being hidden from the world as a secret no child should be. No more struggling to keep up with their status with their 'girlfriends'.

"Well boys what do you think?" Liam spoke up placing his hands together and his elbows on his knees. And the boys sighed and thought for a moment until Louis sdecided to speak up "I mean its what we have always wanted, to come out. But now its different because we have Niall. He could get shunned for this whole thing or worse be overly adored by crazy fans and anything could happen to him."

"I agree with Louis I mean where's Niall in all this, not that it wouldn't be great to come out and for Niall to not be hidden anymore but the consequences of it all is something to take into favor" Harry says seriously

"Jeez Haz thats the most serious I've ever heard you talk" Zayn joked trying to ighten the mood and Harry swatted him playfully.

"Can we bring Niall in here please?" Louis asks and they all agree and Harry goes to get Niall from Paul who looks at him with a confused expression. Once Niall is inside the room with them they stress somehow flees the room making it a bit easier to make a decision.

"Baba" Niall calls out from Harry's arms seeing him looking stressed and Harry smiles and hands him over to Zayn who easily complies to Niall. Niall pokes Zayns nose and then he pokes his chin and then his forehead giggling like crazy. It made the boys feel more at ease.

"Fwood?" Niall asks loudly for everyone to hear and they all chuckle at him "You hungry bub?" Liam asks lifting him out of Zayn's lap and onto his hip and Niall nods "Wes Papa" he said innocently 

"We'll feed you soon okay?" Liam hoped for the best and they seemed to get it when Niall complied and didnt throw a fit like he sometimes did when he was hungry. 

"okway" Niall said with a pout and then Louis came up and started tickling him until he was panting with laughter.

"Boys lets talk now" liam says and they all agree Louis taking Niall from Liam and setting him on his lap while they talked.  They all talked for about 10 minutes each of them sharing ideas or suggestions until they finally agreed on something. 

Harry told Paul to bring Niall out in the hallway again, and Niall was stubborn wanting to stay with his daddies. He also told him to bring the buisness man back inside the room or at least tell him to come back because they made their decision.

The man arrived shortly after and he sat at the back of the desk once again in the office chair. "Have you made your decision?" He asked his hands folded across the desk, and they all nodded.

"Yes we chose to....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it (:


	16. The Answers

It had been a month after they all decided to come out it was now Christmas time, two days until Christmas in fact. Niall was a bundle of joy since they've told him about Santa, he's been popping questions back and forth. "When's Santa coming?" "What's Santa going to bring me?" Some of them along those lines with a few stutters in between.

Harry the main spoiler of Niall had bought him Christmas sweaters, and onesies, and toddler Christmas themed socks. Christmas anything and everything you could think of. He decorated their house with a Christmas tree Niall picked out with him and put tinsel everywhere . Liam and Louis decided to decorate the tree with Niall, they lifted him up to put the star on.

Zayn was in charge of making Christmas cookies, although Harry was the one who cooked them, he decorated  them with him but Niall made a huge mess with sprinkles so they had to stop soon after they started.

Currently Harry dressed Niall up in a rudolph sweater with a big bright red pom pom in the center with little brown antlers and dark blue sweatpants and red fuzzy socks on his tiny feet. Niall's favorite was the pom pom every time he got the chance he started to bounce it around until Liam got him to do something else. Zayn also was in charge of putting on kid appropriate Christmas movies.

Niall's favorite was currently Rudolph he sang along to the songs as best he could (which wasn't much) and clapped and cheered when Christmas wasn't cancelled and Rudolph saved the day. Louis was slowly convincing him through Polar Express though Niall didn't really get what was going on during it, though Niall got the carabou part and absolutley loved it.

"Papa why is Frozy mwelting?" Niall cried cuddling closer into Liams arms where he was sitting on the couch watching Frosty the Snowman. The others were currently sleeping, cooking, or playing on their phones and obviously Zayn was sleeping, Harry cooking, and Louis playing on his phone until Niall noticed. Liam being the only one paying attention.

"Because when it gets to warm out snow starts to melt and Frosty is made of snow so he is melting" lIam explained and he felt Niall dig in further to his chest and whimper "Frozy cwant mwelt no Papa!"

He eventually started to cry when Frosty acutally melted but by the end he was smiley and cheery again but by the end credits he had fallen asleep Liam hadn't known how but he did. 

"Here I'll take him up for a nap" Louis offered getting up and grabbing Niall out of Liam's arms and adjusting him into his before heading up the stairs towards Niall's room. Liam went to join Harry in the kitchen before Louis came back down with a grumbling Zayn who apparently had been woken up by Louis.

"Tommorow's Christmas Eve everyone!" Harry cheered "So technically happy ChrIstmas eve eve" and he kissed each of his boyfriends.

"I'm so glad we can do this in public now" Louis grumbled into the kiss and they all agreed. They all had come out during a livestream set up by their management and once it was announced they lost some fans but lots of them stayed, most of them cheered for them. Celebrities like Ellen tweeted at them saying "Congrats on coming out I'm proud of you." 

They ignored the bad messages they got.

Niall was basically a saving grace from hysteria because people couldn't complain about them being confused and its just a phase because they knew the boys wouldn't do that to a child.

"Do we have all the presents?" Liam asks and they all nod "And wrapped..?" Liam said suspciously and Harry cheered a yes again and the other two looked around then said "Oh I forgot I got to do something upstairs" Louis said and Zayn stood there "Maybe I'll go help him?"

Harry and Liam chuckled at their boyfriends and not being prepared.

As the rest of the day went by it was finally Christmas Eve and Niall woke up with a "Merry christmas eve" from Zayn and he immediatly sprung up "Santa come?!" and Zayn chuckled "No silly thats tonight" he says and tickles him.

Niall giggles "Stop Baba, Stop!" 

Louis peeps his head in the doorway 'Is someone excited for Santa?" and Niall wriggles in Zayn's hold until he's in Louis' arms bouncing up and dwn shouting "Santa! Santa!" 

This went on the rest of the morning until it was time for their families to come over for some Christmas dinner. Liam was in charge of changing a stubborn Niall into something a bit dressier than pajamas, and it was a challenge because Niall was loving his pajamas today for some odd reason.

"Come on Niall I promise you can wear your pajamass later for bed time before santa comes" Liam tried to coax Niall into giving in to dress up clothes but Niall was getting Louis' stubbornous just from being around him these past months. 

"Wat if Santwa cwomes befo" Niall asks, Liam had to admit he was pretty clever for his age and he simply adored that and everything about him, he was just too cute, adorable, just plain old perfect.

Eventually Niall was coaxed out of pajamas with a promise of a cookie before dinner, and by that time it was about time for the guests to be due for dinner. The first to arrive were Harry's mother, Des, and Gemma bringing with them wine and hsowers of cuddles and kisses  for the boys and Harry but mainly for Harry and Niall. 

Second was Louis' and Zayn's families both arriving together though it was only the adults, the kids were all at home sending "merry Christmas's" and "Love you's" to them.  And finally it was Liam's parents and two sisters who arrived before they started to eat, Niall was sat by Harry who sat by Louis and Gemma who sat by Liam's sisters who couldn't get enough of Niall.

The dinner was lovely and pleasant and sadly time was up and the families went back to their houses wishing them a Merry Christmas, they would see them again tommorow but not until that night for dinner and presents with all the kids included.

Once everyone was gone it was Zayn's idea to give Niall a present of new pajamas on Christmas eve so he could wear them on Christmas morning. Niall was estatic about his power ranger pajamas but it was time for him to go to bed, so Harry took Niall to thw kitchen to choose three cookies and pour a glass of milk. 

"Daddy" Niall whimpered making grabby hands at the cookies, and Harry pulled them away saying "Ah! Ah! Ah! These are for Santa" and Niall pouted "But why Daddy?" and Harry paused for a second "So he won't get hungry or thirsty on his way all around the world deliviring presents for children" and then another pause "Like you" Harry teased tickling Niall causing him to giggle.

"No come on lets put these out and get you to bed so he can come, huh?" Harry said adjusting Niall on his hip before going back out into the living room by the Christmas tree where his other 3 boyfriends were or daddies for Niall.

After Harry set Niall down to put the plate on the table he pciked him back up again and brought him over to his other 3 daddies 'Goodnight Nialler" Liam said kissing his forehead 

"Hope you have a wonderful first Christmas baby" Zayn says kissing Niall's nose, "Night munckin, don't get to excited about Santa alright?" Louis says kissing Niall's cheek and Niall giggles out a "Santa"

Harry brought him up the stairs and changed him into his new pajamas before setting him down in his crib kissing his forehead "I love you cutie-pie" and then out like that Niall was out like a light.

Harry went downstairs again to join his boyfriends on the couch, "I really hope he enjoys this" Harry says snuggling into Zayn's side who in return played with his curls

'He's going to love it Haz" Liam assures and Louis pipes in a moment later "I wonder what it was like in the foster home" and they all get a bit down at that and then come up with an idea to give some presents or money to foster homes around London. All in all they got the best thing in their lives because of foster homes, and it turns out if one of the foster homes didn't mess up some papers Niall would be in a different foster home and they probablywould have never found him. They were so glad they did.

"I love him and I love all of you" Harry mumbles sleepily and they in return say the same thing before heading up to bed. 

-

It was now finally Christmas Day and they all wanted to go and wake Niall up together because it was there first Christmas together after all. When they got in there Niall was laying on the stomach cuddling his baby penguin Poco close to his chest. "Niall, Niall wake up Santa came" Louis says and Niall stirs a bit moving his arms out a bit more before awakening fully. 

"Santwa?" Niall mumbled sleepily and Liam scooped him up jostingling him a bit but not much "Yes Santa" Zayn answers ruffling Niall's hair a bit

"Wets go!" Niall says sticking his hand out in front while leaning his head on Liam's shoulder tiredly and they all coo. They bring him downstairs and Harry and Louis get a present for him but not before showing the half eaten cookies and drinken milk. "Santwa!" Niall says more awake now

Then by the look on Niall's face when he opens his gift they knew it was going to be a good Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait! I was going to update on Thanksgiving but as you can see it didn't work out. So Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it..


End file.
